Sophocleon Kronicle: An Unforeseen Caper
by Ebony Maria Brown
Summary: Sophia and Landon go to Unova to take on the gym leaders and prove their worth. A long the way they come across Team Plasma who plan to turn all Pokemon in Zombies. Along the way Team Rocket also follows them causing trouble where they go. Along the way Sophia leans about friendship and how to be strong and value her Pokemon. Re post after the original was deleted.
1. Sophia's First Pokémon

**Sophia's First Pokémon**

Sophia couldn't wait for tomorrow. She was so jumpy that she was like a hyperactive child that wasn't on Ritalin. Her mother had told her to stop jumping on the bed but she ignored her. She thought about what type of Pokémon she could get. She totally wanted a Pikachu. Its thunder ability could shock anyone. It could come in handy if someone annoyed her. Then she remembered that she always wanted a Squirtle. Some days it would get really hot and she would love to have a Water Pokémon to cool her down whenever things heated up. And it would come in even more use whenever flamers came to attack her.

"Are you sleeping?" ask her mother.

"Nope," she replied. "I'm just too excited to get to sleep."

"Make sure you do," she replied. "You have a very long day tomorrow. You will choose your Pokémon so you should be alert when you choose your very first Pokémon."

"Ok mom," she answered.

"Night," her mother said.

She lied down on her bed. She tried to get to sleep but the thought of her getting her first Pokémon kept running through her head. She simply couldn't get to sleep – she was really excited. She wondered what it would be like if she had a Bulbasaur. She could whip her opponents into shape before whipping their butts. He could ever grab things for her since she wasn't that tall. Although she was allergic to plants, she could easily take some antihistamine to stop her from sneezing. And then she remembered Charmander, the strongest Fire Pokémon of them all. She knew it would be difficult to train a Charmander due to its rebellious nature, and since the first gym leader has Rock Pokémon which are strong against Fire Pokémon. It was easier to choose a Water Pokémon as her starter Pokémon. But Charmander could set a house on Fire which could come in handy if she ever came across Team Rocket. She didn't want them to steal her Pokémon so she had to do whatever it took to stop them from doing that.

Suddenly she fell asleep. The dream was father pleasant. She was battling an opponent which all four of the starter Pokémon. Pikachu was sending a shot of electricity towards a Pidgey, which the shock going just above the ground before zapping up at the Pidgey, sticking it, causing the Pidgey to fall to the ground. Bulbasaur was using its vine move to grab hold of a Gloom, slamming it back and forward from wall to wall making its head hurt and causing it to have brain damage. Hopefully Gloom will become depressed.

"Get them all," yelled Sophia from a pillar. One the other side of the battlefield she could she another person on another pillar.

"How about this," shouted the other trainer. He grabbed two Pokémon balls and threw them in the battlefield. Out came a Throh and a Sawk.

"Squirtle and Charmander," she yelled back. "Go get them."

Squirtle burst a blast of water at the Throh but it managed to dodge. The Throh started to charge at her Squirtle before jumping up into a side kick. Quickly, the fitful Charmander used its own Karate knowledge to punch the Throh out of the way before blasting a ball of fire at the Throh. The Pokémon fainted. Suddenly out of nowhere came the Sawk with a super punch knocking the Charmander back at a world. Luckily though, Squirtle was very quick and managed to blast a water squirt at the Sawk knocking that back.

"And Sophia is the winner," said the referee. Before Sophia could brag about her victory, she woke up realizing that everything was a dream.

"Time to get your first Pokémon," said Sophia's mother.

She quickly went to Professor's Oaks Pokémon lab. His lab itself was pretty big. There were many rooms to keep Pokémon in which he could look after. There were also a big field for the Doduo, the Tauros and Ash's Krabby. She walked into Oaks' main room.

"Hello," she said. "I'm here to choose my first Pokémon."

"Come and pick then," he replied. He showed her three Pokémon balls.

"I choose Squirtle!" she said holding a Pokémon ball. But nothing came out.

"Already been taken," he said.

"Then I choose Bulbasaur!" she said holding a Pokémon ball. Yet again nothing came out.

"Sorry, that's been taken as well," he said.

"Okay, I will choose Charmander!" she said holding a Pokémon ball. But nothing came out but a puff of smoke from the lingering aftereffect of the Pokémon.

"Already been taken as well," he said. "But there's always the backup Pokémon."

Sophia picked up the forth Pokémon ball that had just appeared. "I choose Pikachu!" she yelled. The Pokémon ball started to shake and everything started to light up. She felt very excited. But the ball opened showing nothing.

"Woops," he said. "I forgot. That's been taken as well."

"Is there another Pokémon?" she asked.

"Yep," he said. "But this guy is weak."

"I can at least catch another Pokémon if this Pokémon isn't that good," she said. "But this can at least get me through my first gym battle. Okay, show it to me."

"Here," he said, handing her a Pokémon ball.

"I choose…" she said as she holds the ball in her hand. Everything started to light up. The ball opened and out came a pokemon.

"Tepig," said the Pokémon all excitedly.

"A tea pig?" Sophia said all puzzling…


	2. Battle with Landon and Gary

**Battle with Landon and Gary**

"A tea pig?" Sophia asked Professor Oaks. "What sort of Pokémon is that?" She stared at her new Pokémon. It was a small hog big which sniffing out steam from its nose. It was staring around the room, waiting for something to happen, much like Sophia who was interested in finding out what Professor Oak had to say.

"Since my old pall Ash had gone out on adventures, there have been many new Pokémon that have been discovered. That is a new Pokémon that comes from a faraway continent called North America. I have been given two tickets to give to two lucky trainers to go to a new region called Unova. I have chosen you and another boy from another town to go to this new region. I want you to report back to me on what you find. Make sure you catch looks of Pokémon," said the professor.

"Sure will," replied Sophia. "When do I leave?"

"To day of cause," he said. "I have booked a plane just for you two. It will take you to Nuvema Town which will be your starting point in this amazing journey you will start."

Sophia put her Tepig back into its ball and Sophia walk outside. Oak said that the plane was coming late, so it would give her enough time to talk to my new travelling partner. He was wearing a petrol blue hoodie with light blue stitches. He had blond spiky hair, a few freckles on his nose, and bright blue eyes. He was also wearing a pair of snickers. When Sophia met him for the first time he had his hands in his muff.

"I'm Landon," he said.

"Hi Landon," she replied. "My name is Sophia."

"Hey since we are waiting for the plane to come, do you want to have a Pokémon battle?" he asked her. "It will be cool to show my new Pokémon I've got from Professor Oak."

"Okay," said Sohpia. "Come out Tepig, show this guy a lesion." She throws out her Pokémon ball and from it came her Tepig. More stream than usual was coming out of her nose.

"Is that all you have got?" Landon asked her. "Out come Sandshrew!" He threw his ball out and from it came a Sandshrew.

"What is that?" asked Sophia.

"It's a Sandshrew. It's my sand Pokémon. It likes to dig holes," the boy answered her question.

"Okay, Tepig, do it your best. Use your tackle ability."

The Tepig started to charge at the Sandshrew causing the wind to become a sideways tornado. The wind was rushing so much that it nearly cause Sophia to fall over and even Landon was having a struggle standing up. The Tepig got really near the Sandshrew, but before it reach a foot towards it the Sandshrew jumped out of the way. It charged around the Tepig before jumping into a ball position. It kept circling around Sophia's Pokémon, each circle getting closer to it. Tepig merely stood its ground, waiting for the Sandshrew to attack. The Sandshrew was sudden with its attack, swiping at Sophia's Tepig, but the Tepig was waiting for the attack and was able to dodge it. The Tepig tackled the Sandshrew - knocking it out.

"Yay I won," said Sophia.

"You're pretty good," Landon complimented.

"I agree," said an older boy, coming out of a house. It seemed as if he had watched the end of the match. "My name is Gary. I was once the champion. Let's see if you are as good as you think you are." He threw out his ball and from it came a Vaporeon.

The Vaporeon charged at Sophia's Tepig and burst a blast of water at her Pokémon. But Tepig was able to dodge it. Vaporeon then performed Hydro Pump at the Tepig with a line of water coming out of its mouth and towards Tepig. Tepig started to charge away from it. The Pokémon then jumped over the line of water and charged the other way towards The Vaporeon and a semi-moon path. Suddenly it did Ember, burning the Vaporeon. It jumped around trying to stop the fire. It soon fainted.

"YES!" yelled Sophia. "I won another battle!"

"You proved yourself. I bet one day you will become champion. You will do us proud when you go to Unova," replied Gary.

As he was speaking the plane came. It landed in a field near to the town. Professor Oak and her mother came to great them off. They told her to be safe and not to get into any trouble. Professor Oak gave her some advice on how to train her Pokémon and look after it. He told her that the best idea was to train in the wild spots before going up against another trainer. Sophia and Landon quickly jumped onto the plane and it took off. She saw her mother and the professor wave their hand goodbye. Throughout the trip the two talked about their Pokémon battle. They talk about which Pokémon they would love to catch. Sophia really wanted a Zorua since it was a pretty cute Pokémon, where Landon wanted a Purrloin since he liked cats.

They joked about not wanting to get Trubbish since they were rumored to smell really bad. If she caught one she said she would release it straight away. They soon got to where they were going. Sophia felt really excited.

"Time to show them what I'm worth," she said before leaving the plane.


	3. A Meditate Strikes

**A Meditate Strikes**

They landed in Nuvema Town near a field in the town. They quickly hopped off the train. Sophia had been on a plane when she was younger and she hated it. She was very much scared of flying, but Landon was there to keep her calm. The first thing they did was go to the lab where a girl in her late teens was waiting there. She was wearing a green skirt, a white shirt, and a boutique hate that looked really pretty on her.

"Hey guys," she said in a relaxed manner. "My name is Bianca and I'm the professor for this region. The old one moved to California so I'll be guiding you on this trip this time."

"Wow," Landon was astonished. "You helped defeat that evil guy N."

"Yep, I did," she answers. "But with a little help from my friends."

"Of course, friendship is very important," said Landon.

"You are right. N was some loner dude that lived in the wilds. He was some hippie guy that decided to return to civilisation but expected us to conform to his backwards ways. He wanted to force us to release our Pokémon. Could you imagine a world without those adorable creatures," she explained.

"That would be terrible!" panicked Sophia. "I don't know what I would do with myself if that happens!"

"Don't worry," comforted Bianca. "We were able to defeat him easily. Although he disappeared, his team of criminals are still there. They call themselves Team Rocket and will steal you Pokémon if you're not careful."

"We will be careful," said Landon.

"Yep, of course we will," Sophia added in.

"We won't let them get away with a crime like," continued Landon.

"We will fight to the bitter end if we need to," Sophia said.

"I'm glad you two are so determined. Let's show you around the town," the professor said as she escorted them around the town. "First we will be going to the lab. There are some important things here. This is a healing machine. Simply put your balls into it and it will restore them to fall health. In other towns you will need to go to a Pokémon centre to do that, and a nurse will look at your balls to heal them."

"It's good to know that our balls are being taken care off," said Landon.

"Yes, and if you pay extra, they will clean your balls as well," relied Bianca. "Now this is my friend's house. He is champ of this region. Hopefully one day you will be able to face him. This next house is my friend Cheren's house. I think he's in town so if you wait you can battle him. Beware though, he's pretty strong."

"Trust me," said Sophia, "I have taken down a few opponents already. I managed to defeat Gary an old champ from Kanto."

"Cool," complemented Bianca. "Gary rang me an hour ago telling me of your battle. Pretty impressive I must say. But Cheren is no wearingly. I've battled Gary before and he loses pretty easily. No idea how he became champ but I can understand why he was defeated so easily."

"Cool," Sophia and Landon said.

"And now we come to the wild. You better be careful before coming out here since many wild Pokémon live out there," warned Bianca. "But if you're strong enough I bet you can catch a few of them. Then you will have strong party. Here, have some balls to catch your Pokémon with."

Just as she said that a meteorite struck nearby. The ground shocked for a second or so like a boy banging at a table, but things calmed down very quickly. A sudden as they could they wandered towards the meteorite. As they came closer to it, Sophia's ball started to glow. It floated in the air and suddenly out came her Tepig. Unlike before, it was the color Green instead of the usual red.

"Interesting," said Bianca. "I think this is a special meteorite that changes the color of your Pokémon."

"Why didn't my Pokémon changed color?" asked Landon.

"That is because Destiny hasn't chosen that path for you. You have to wait a become strong before Fate allows something like that to happen again," she explained.

"I cannot believe I'm special," said Sophia.

"Of course you are," replied the professor. "I wouldn't expect anything else from you. Before we go I must explain to you the rules. When you decide to battle someone decide before hand how many Pokémon are going to in the battle. That is how many Pokémon you can use in the entire battle and no other Pokémon can enter. Max three Pokémon in on battle are allowed."

"Sure," they replied.

"And before I go I must give you two new Pokémon as gifts," she said as she handed them her balls. "Sophia, I have given you a Roggenrola since you will need a rock Pokémon one day. For Landon, I will give you a Bulbasaur."

"Thank you," they said.

Suddenly some kid came up and challenged Landon to a battle. He agreed. They stood in the field near the town where the plane had landed. Since it had gone they were able to use the field for Pokémon battles. The boy brought out a Panpour and Landon brought out his new Bulbasaur.

"Go Bulbasaur go!" he yelled.

The Bulbasaur charged across the field, dodge the splatters of water coming from the Panpour. As Bulbasaur came closer to fury Panpour, it started to swipe at Balbusaur. Bulbasaur took a few hits but was able to continue. It got its wines and grabbed Panpour and starting to slam it to the ground many times. Then Bulbasaur did Poison Powder which made the Panpour start to lose strength very quickly. Suddenly the boy threw out a potion that healed his Pokémon. Landon forgot to stock up on potions so he had to do his best to defeat the other Pokémon. The Panpour did Taunt and knocked the Bulbasaur back. Suddenly the Panpour performed Incinerate which blasted Bulbasaur with a burst of fire. Landon's Pokémon fainted.

"How did you do that?" said Landon.

"It's simple," said the boy. "I teach my pokemon fire moves so that when it goes against grass pokemon it can defeat them really easily. You should train more. You have a lot more to go."

"Yes," replied Bianca. "If you keep losing like that then you will never become a champ. We would all be disappointed with you as well. But keep it up I know you will do well one day."

"Yeah," stated Landon. "I wish I was like Sophia. She always wins her matches. I hope to be as good as her one day."

"I am sure you will do," replied Sophia. "It's took me a while to get where I am now."

"I'm glad I have you along."

"Hey," said the boy. "Do you want to battle me as well? I am sure to learn a few lessons from battling you. Battling people makes you stronger and allows you to know you weaknesses better."

"Sure," said Sophia. "Tepig, O chooses you!" and out of its ball came Sophia's Tepig, waiting to battle, bringing her trainer glory.

"Pansear, out you come."

The battle began. Tepig started to charge around the Pansear, confusing the Pokémon. You could tell very easily that the boy hadn't trained this Pokémon as well as his other Pokemon. The boy ordered the Pansear to attack, and when it did, it missed Sophia's pokemon. This opened up a gap to allow Tepig to strike at the other Pokémon with a tackle. Although this worked, the Pansear still had some health left. So Tepig busted a flame of fire out of its mouth, knocking the other Pokémon out cold.

"I can see you need more training," taught Sophia. "I hope you learnt your lesion."

"Sure did," said the boy. "By the way, my name is Jayden. If you come around here again, I would love to battle you again."

"Sure will," said Sophia. After that, they quickly returned to the professor's lab to get some sleep. Their next day was going to be a long one.


	4. Catching Wild Pokémon

**Catching Wild Pokémon**

The next day Sophia and Landon decided to start their journey. Professor Bianca gave them 6 Pokémon balls each. She taught them the basics of how to catch a Pokémon, by using an already caught Pokémon to weaken the wild Pokémon before throwing their ball out to catch it. She said it was advised to use something like sleep or paralyze to freeze the wild Pokémon. It was easy that way. She also took their balls to heal them. She also cleaned them for free. She said that by putting their hands on their balls make them grubby and she said that they should keep them clean, even if it meant paying extra.

They walked through the short grass. They waited a while for a wild Pokémon to turn up. Sophia noticed a few Patrat roaming about but Sophia wanted a much stronger Pokémon. She wanted a much more powerful Pokémon. She looked about but without any success. Suddenly Landon jumped, pointing at something.

"There's a Pokémon over there," he said.

"I think it is an Audino," she started to get excited. "Let me catch it. I have never had an Audino before. The next time I see a pokemon I will give you the chance to catch it. I promise you that."

"Sure," Landon said with a tint of sadness. Sophia could tell that Landon always wanted an Audino but she was determined to catch it. "Go do it your best!"

"Roggenrola, I choose you!" she yelled, throw out her ball. Out of the ball came her Pokémon."

"Roggenrola," it said.

The first thing that the Roggenrola did was harden. The Audino started to attack it with its double slap attack. The Pokémon then tried to use his attract power but the Roggenrola wasn't attract at it at all since they were the same gender. Roggenrola then head butted the Audino, chocking it back before performing a sand-attack which stopped the Audino before performing the final attack, a rock blast attack at Audino, knocking down to a very small amount of health yet. It was also paralyzed.

"Go throw the ball out now!" Landon told Sophia.

"Okay, here's my ball," she said. She waited a bit for the right moment before throwing the ball out. It hit the Pokémon and the Audino turned in a pink color, much like her other Pokémon do when they go from out and in their balls. It then went into Sophia's ball. "Yay, I caught my first Pokémon!"

"Well done," said Landon. "You are getting a good team of Pokémon now. I wished I had such good Pokémon."

"I'm sure you will get there on day," she complemented.

Suddenly a Herdier appear out of nowhere. It stared at them angrily. It growled quite a lot and its brown tail was up on ends. The wind was blowing its brown fur about. It had an extra coat of fur which was brownest red, unlike the usual Herdier would have which was a purple color.

"I will let you catch this Pokémon," Sophia said politely.

"Sure will," he replied. "Sandshrew, I choose you." He threw out his Pokémon ball and out of it came his Sandshrew, all ready to fight.

The Sandshrew charged around the Herdier on all four feet before rolling into a ball position and started roll around the other Pokémon. It kept circling around the Herdier with circle getting nearer to it. The Herdier stood there growling, keeping it ground even though follow the Sandshrew started to make it dizzy, and waiting for the Sandshrew to attack. The Sandshrew was abrupt with its attack, with swiping at the Herdier. Unlike Sophia's Tepig, the Pokémon wasn't able to dodge. This knocked the Pokémon down to a few health points. This allowed Landon he chance to catch the Pokémon. He took out one of his balls and threw it at the Herdier. The Herdier was transported into the ball. The ball started to shack, by the Pokémon came out.

"No way," Landon complained.

"Just throw out another ball," Sophia advised him.

Landon got his Sandshrew to perform a sand-attack, throwing sand into the Herdier's eyes, causing it to not be able to see. The Herdier was starting to weaken anyway, so Landon took the chance to throw another ball – he now only had four balls left so he was going to have to buy more balls when going to the next town. You should always have a good supply of balls. The Hardier was observed into the Pokémon ball and the ball started to shack. The ball glowed twice very fast just to show that the Pokémon had been caught.

"Yay," he said. "I always wanted a Herdier."

"I challenge you," said an anxious trainer. He looked like some emo kid and was underweight. It was obvious that his parents did not feed him. "My name is Todd Gilesbie and I like to pretend to be a girl. I am going to beat you."

"Ok," said Landon. "Sandshrew, go and get him!"

Todd brought out a Duskull. The Sandshrew used the same tactic before by tolling around the Duskull in a ball position, with each rotation around the pokemon it was getting closer and closer. It soon leaped out of its ball position to strike the Duskull with its furry swipe attack. The Duskull managed to dodge it but the Sandshrew attacked it again, knocking the Pokémon out point black.

"That was only a warm up," the trainer said naively, "try and defeat my Mewtwo!"

He threw out his other ball, and out of it came a Mewtwo. The first thing it did was to disable Sandshrew's ability to roll. It then started to throw out Psycho Cut attacks at the Sandshrew. Landon's Pokémon was able to avoid these attacks by dodging them, but the Mewtwo got really close to his Pokémon. The Mewtwo preformed its killer blow with a Psystrike, knocking Sandshrew out.

"I will challenge you as well!" yelled Sophia with much anger. "You are a bully and I will not allow you to get away with that!"

She threw out a ball and out of it came her Tepig. Mewtwo tried to use its disable move on Tepig but it didn't work. The Tepig managed to come across a mirror that was lying about, and when the Mewtwo performed the move confuse, it reflected off the mirror and back at it, causing it to become confused itself. This gave Tepig the chance to attack the Mewtwo with its amber attack. Although this didn't finish the Mewtwo off, the tackle attack did, knocking the Mewtwo cold dead.

"How could you," Todd said bewildered. "I will get my revenge one day. Just you wait!" He ran off.

"Well done," said Landon. "You were able to defeat that meanie!"

"Of course," said Sophia, "I am pretty good now. Let's keep going. I want to get to the next town before nightfall."


	5. Accumula Town

**Accumula Town**

Sophia and Landon walked into the next town. It was getting dark but the lights helped them get around the town. The town was called Accumula Town and most of it was concrete. There were lots of concrete buildings as well, much like the buildings in Manhattan but less cluttered. The brown bricks were starting to fade, but the people were walking around rather happy. First they went to the Pokémon centre. They gave the nurse they balls and she looked at them. She then put their balls into a machine and their balls started to glow.

"Don't worry," she said. "This is making your balls feel much better."

"That's ok," said Sophia. "I would also like you to clean my balls as well. Here is some money."

"I too want my balls clean," said Landon. They both handed over five dollars and the nurse rubbed their balls clean.

"Thanks," they both said.

"You're welcomed," replied the nurse.

It was getting late and so they were allowed to stay in the Pokémon centre. There was a section within the pokemon centre which allowed them to sleep. There were a few Pokémon trainers there already.

"Hi," said one of them. He was Hispanic, in which he had light-dark skin and brown curly hair. He looked about her age, which was fourteen. His bright green eyes stared into hers. "My name is Pedro, who are you?"

"Sophia," she blushed. "You're a trainer as well."

"Yep," he said. "It's a hard life but you make what you can from it."

"What type of Pokémon do you have?" she asked. "Don't be offended, please."

"No, I won't be offended," he said. "It's common for people to be curious to know what type of pokemon one person has." He then took out his balls and he showed them to Sophia. Out of one of his balls came a Mudkip.

"Wow, that is so cute," she said. She was able to stroke the Mudkip and it jumped about all happy. "What other Pokémon do you have?"

"I have this one," he smiled gently. Out of another Pokémon ball came a Zigzagoon.

"That is even more cute!" she exclaimed. She was able to stroke the Zigzagoon as well and it curled up beside her. She could tell that Pedro's Pokémon liked her a lot. "Do you have any more Pokémon?"

"Sure," he said, taking out another two of his balls. Out of these balls came a Minun and a Plusle.

"These are even cuter than your other Pokémon. They are so adorable! I so want to catch on like these. Where can you catch them?" she asked.

"In a region a travelled around a few years ago named Hoenn. But that is far away," he replied.

"Wow, I didn't realize you lived in another place," she said.

"Yeah, but I was born here," he said. "You realize that we are faster growing ethnical minority in this country. We don't get treated well though."

"Well I'm not a racist. I love all kinds of people," replied Sophia. As she said that, the Minun and the Plusle used their power to light up a heater, which kept them warm. Innocently Sophia kissed Pedro and Pedro kissed her back. "I love you."

"I love you too," he replied.

The next day the sun was signing. Sophia woke up. Everyone else was gone. She walked outside to see that someone was talking. He looked like some priest, but Sophia knew too well that he wasn't a man of God. He was some environmentalist. He was standing on some patch of crass in the centre of the town.

"Free you Pokémon and it will free your mind!" the man declared. "We have no right to keep Pokémon as pets. It is a disgrace and should be made illegal. I will not stay here and listen to our government that allows such evil deeds to happen. Free them and it will free you sub-consensus.  
Pokemon belong in the wild no in people's balls."

Once he had said his speech, he marched off with his minions, all who were wearing stupid clothing as if they were secret agents. Sophia knew too well that these were radicals who were willing to break the law. And she knew that someone had to stop them. Before she could do anything, a boy a year or so older than her approached. He was wearing a white jacket with white jeans. He had his hair dyed green.

"Hello," he said politely, "my name is N. I would like to challenge you to a Pokémon battle."

"Sure will," Sophia said. She wasn't a person to turn down a match and would do anything to win the match. She was determined and that is why she wins so many battles. She has lost a few but since she has come to this new region she has had a good track record of not losing a match. "Tepig, I choose you!"

"Very well then," he said as he held up his balls, "which one to choose for this battle? I know! Purrloin, do it you're all and I will release you. I hope you can forgive me."

The Purrlion ran at Sophia's Tepig. It was a purple cat with pink eyebrows and blue eyes. They usually have green ones but this looked as if it was a rare Pokémon. The Purrlion swiped at Tepig but Tepig managed to dodge. Tepig tried to use amber but the Purrloin was able to dodge it as well. The Purrloin scratched Tepig, causing Sophia's Pokemon to lose some health, but it was strong and continued to fight. Tepig tried again to tackle but Purrloin was too quick. Tepig then started to puff steam out of his mouth. Out of nowhere, Tepig blasted a flame of fire out of its mouth. It had performed Flame! It had learnt a new technique! Sophia felt really excited. This caused the Purrloin faint.

"You're a strong trainer," said N. "I hope to battle you soon. But before you go, I advise you to take on the gym leader in the next town. They might be strong but I'm sure you can defeat them."

And he went off running. Landon met up with her again telling her that they had to move on to the next town.


	6. Landon Proves his Braveness

**Landon Proves his Braveness**

After Sophia had defeated the mystery guy named N, they walked to the Pokémon centre. They got their Pokémon healed so that their Pokémon were in full health when they went to the next route. After they were handed their balls back, they walked outside of the Pokemon centre. Pedro had already gone, but Sophia knew she would come across him again. They were going in the same direction, which was the next town to get a gym badge.

They got to Route 2. Outside there was a sign that said: "A rustic road where beginner Trainers challenge each other". The route was much like the first route, which was called Route 1, in which contained a massive paddock, with a few patches of short grass which had a few wild Pokémon running through it. There was a second path, but it was a cliff with was small enough to jump from but they couldn't climb back up it. This was to make it easier for people to return from Striaton City without having to come across any wild Pokémon.

"I want to catch a Pokémon," said Landon.

"I might not," replied Sophia. "I am happy with the Pokémon I already have."

"I think that is a Purrloin!" He pointed. "I always wanted one of them. I am so excited! Bulbasaur, I choose you! Go and do it your best!"

Out of it ball came the Bulbasaur. The Pokémon galloped into the wild grass and towards the Purrloin. The Purrloin was paying any attention, and was more interested in catching some rat that was in the wild grass. The Bulbasaur took out its wines and grabbed the Purrloin from a distance. It took the Purrloin then used its wines to hit the Purrloin up and down. The Purrloin was able to get out of its gript though, and charged at the Bulbasaur and used its scratch ability to knock the Bulbasaur out.

"Oh! No!" Landon said panicking. "What am I going to do now?"

"Use another pokemon," Sophia lectured him. He nodded his head. "It's pretty obvious you know."

"Sandshrew, I choose you!" Landon said as he took out one of his other Pokémon balls. He threw it out and form it came his Sandshrew.

The Sandshrew started to roll around into the wild grass, hiding itself from the Purrloin. The Purrloin was looking around, trying to work out where the Sandshrew was. It needed to know where it was so that it could dodge the attack when it did happen. To be able to dodge that attack it needed to know where the Sandshrew was. Purrloin tried to strike, but missed. This allowed Sandshrew to home in on the target and swipe it with its big massive claws. The knocked the Purrloin down to a small amount of life.

"Time to catch me-self a pokemon!" he yelled with exigent.

He took out one of his balls. He bided his time since he didn't want to throw it and miss. The Pokémon was slowly trying to get away, but Landon knew that he wasn't going to let that Pokémon go. The Purrloin was his for the taking and no one else was going to say otherwise. He quickly threw his ball out; making sure that it hit the Pokémon. The Pokémon was absorbed into the Pokemon ball. It shacked for a few seconds before it lighted up tell Landon that he had caught his fourth Pokémon.

"Yuppiedom!" he said point his hand into the air with his new Pokémon, which was in its ball, clutched into the fist. "I have always wanted a Purrloin! MY DREAM HAS COME TRUE!"

Suddenly Pedro approached them. His brown curly hair was waving in the win. He had his hand into his pocket of his jacket. He pulled out one of his balls and pointed it at Landon. We looked at him in shocked. Sophia hadn't seen him since they had left Accumula Town, so she was excited to see him again.

"I, Pedro of Dallas Texas, challenge you to a Pokémon battle, the great Landon!" he said. The moment Pedro noticed Sophia he blushed. "Oh, I didn't know that you were with him? I should get going."

"Go ahead," said Landon. "It's fine. I need the practice."

"It will great to see you too battle!" Sophia said with massive excrement.

"Ok, that good. Let's do a triple Pokémon battle!" Pedro replied. "Mudkip, Zigzagoon, and Minun - come and play!" Out of his balls came his Pokémon, all of them ready to battle.

"I've never done a Triple battle," Landon said wondering.

"There's a first time to do anything!" said Sophia. "Go do it your all! I'll be supporting you all the way!"

"Ok," said Landon. "Sandshrew I choose you. Bulbasaur come out of your ball, and come on Herdier, go kick some putt!" Out of his balls came his Pokémon.

"Ready… steady…" announced Sophia. "GO!"

Sandshrew and Bulbasaur charged at Pedro's Minun. Minun used its thunder bolt attack at Landon's two Pokémon, but they were able to dodge it. With one attack, they were able to knock it out. The other two Pokémon of Pedro's had charged into the wild grass. Herdier charged into the bush searching for them. He started barking, and Sandshrew and Bulbasaur followed him into the wild grass. Out nowhere came a Patrat, which was obviously a wild Pokémon.

The Patrat tried to use a Sand-Attack on Sandshrew and Bulbasaur, but because Sandshrew was used to sand it didn't affect him. Unfortunately, Bulbasaur got its eyes covered in sand. The Pokémon started to panic, which opened its position up to the Pedro's Pokémon, who came charging towards him. A water gun attack came out of nowhere, which was obviously done by Mudkip. It didn't defeat the Bulbasaur, but it annoyed him. Suddenly, Zigzagoon came out of nowhere and strikes Bulbasaur down, knocking him out.

Sandshrew seeing this, curled into a ball and starting roll around the Zigzagoon. Each time he rotated around the other Pokémon, the circle would get smaller. However, Zigzagoon knew what to do, and as Sandshrew got closer, it jumped out of the way and darted off back through the wild grass. Sandshrew looked about, not knowing where anyone was. It had lost all form of direction. Suddenly from nowhere he heard a bark. This was a sign that Herdier was in trouble.

Annoyingly, the Patrat that had ambushed them before appear again. It tried to bite the Sandshrew, but Sandshrew was able to dodge that move. Patrat annoyingly performed Hypnosis which worked. Sandshrew started to feel dizzy. Everything around it felt like it was spinning. The Pokémon wanted to throw up it was that bad. It suddenly heard another bark, but it wasn't in any move to get out of that position. The barking started to get even more desperate. And then, out of nowhere, came the Herdier, all panicking.

The Herdier looked like it had been given a beating. But it was strong so it kept going. The Herdier tackled the Patrat before biting it. This knocked the wild Pokémon out cold. Suddenly the Zigzagoon jumped onto the Herdier, tackling it. It was too late – the Herdier was knocked out. Sandshrew by now and lost it dizziness and knew the dangerous situation it was in. It stared at the Zigzagoon, which was by now growling. Without any form of warning, it jumped at Sandshrew, but Landon's Pokémon was quick, and curled into a ball and rolled off. The Zigzagoon charged after the Sandshrew but the other Pokémon was too quick.

The Sandshew managed to find the Mudkip, which was searching through the bush, not realizing that the Sandshrew had spotted him. The Sandshrew slowing crawled up towards the Mudkip as silently as it could. With one massive swipe, Sandshrew swiped at the Mudkip. The other Pokémon turned around, bursting out of blast of water. Sandshrew was hit by it. Mudkip came closer to it, about to strike, when another wild Pokémon charged at it. The Mudkip had been knocked out.

There was only one last Pokémon left. Sandshrew softly moved through the wild grass, making sure not to make a sound. The Zigzagoon was searching for it. When Sandshrew got close enough, it performed a sand-attack on the Zigzagoon. The other Pokémon started too panicky. Sandshrew used this moment to strike, using its swipe attack. The Zigzagoon was knocked back. It was obvious that it had been knocked out.

"Yes!" said Landon. "I won that match."

"That was a good battle," said Pedro.

"I think it's getting dark. Let's get to the next town," said Sophia.

"Of course," said Landon.

"I cannot wait to talk about this battle to my friends," said Pedro. "You are an amazing Pokémon trainer."

"Yeah, you are too. I thought for a moment that I wasn't going to win," Landon commented.

"I thought I was going to win!" laughed Pedro.

They kept laughing as they walked towards the next town. Sophia was happy, but something inside her knew that the next battle she will come across won't be as easy. She was about to face a gym leader and she didn't know if she was prepared for it or not.

"Don't worry," said Landon. "I'm in the same boat as you. And I doubt they'll go too easy on you."

"Don't sweat," said Pedro. "I was scared the first time I face my first gym battle. It was a rock trainer and my Mudkip walked all over it."

"That's why I'm worried. I have a Tepig which is a fire Pokémon. What if I come across a rock Pokémon? I will be beaten easily."

"I'm sure you won't," said Landon. "I heard that they have a different way of doing gyms here. I am sure everything will make out fine."

"Just don't worry. You will be able to get through this," said Pedro. "We all believe in you."

"You will win it," mentioned Landon.

"I hope so to," Sophia said nervously.


	7. Striaton City

**Striaton City**

By the time they had got to the next town, the sun had started to drop into the earth, lighting up the sky in a romantic red and orange color. Sophia had not seen a more beautiful sight ever before in her life, except the one time when she went to see Niagara Falls. The power that was caused by the water pumping down in the lake before like a heart beating when fear has struck, amazed Sophia to no end. What was even more astounding was seeing the Niagara Falls during the night time, with the falls lighted up with many colors. It was an astonishing, marvellous, and miraculous sight. But the current sight of the sunset was close.

Since it was too late to challenge the gym leader, they headed to the centre to rest. They handed their balls to the nurse to heal them. And then they went to bed. Like the previous centre there was a section in it to cater for travellers. That night, Sophia could not go to sleep. She was worrying about that battle with the gym leader the next day. She didn't want to fail since she was doing well already. She was on a winning streak and didn't want to things to pause simply because she had lost a single match.

"Are you still awake?" Landon yawned.

"Yes, regrettably," she said sadly. "I want to sleep but at the moment the stakes are too high. I need to win tomorrows battle. If I lose it will be disappointment to all the people that I know. I couldn't go back to my hometown with losing even a single match. My friends and family would ridicule me to all forms of extreme. I don't think I could live with myself if something like that happened. No! I will win. It is the only thing I am good at."

"I am sure you will win," said Landon. "You are clever and you are smart. You can do anything if you put your mind to it. You should learn from me. When I first came here I wasn't at all good at what I was going. Heck, I didn't even know what I was doing. But now I've done a few a few battles with other trainers and now I am getting better. I know I lost a few, but all you have to do is get back up and continue. If you decide not to battle someone just because you fear that you will lose that match then it is worse than actually battling and losing. You would be treated as a coward. Go and battle them and if you lose you can always come back and battle them again. No one would condemn you. Just keep training and you would do alright."

"Sure. I think you're right. I will battle them and if I lose I will take it gracefully. I will train harder and then I will return and defeat the gym leader. I am sure my friends and family would understand that. We are all improving. And no one is the vest at something," Sophia.

"It is great that you are looking at thing more positively. Just go at it and I am sure you will succeed," Landon concluded. After saying this, they went to bleed.

The next day, Sophia got up early. She looks around town. Most of the buildings were like the town she went to previously, with old-style block buildings. There was a school that looked pretty cool as well. There was a Pokémon academy there but she decided to go there later. She wanted to train up her Tepig and Roggenrola before they went into battle against the gym leader.

She ponder for a while wondering what type they would have and whether she would be able to defeat them. Pedro had said that the gym leader in Striaton City didn't deal with rock types. She remembered someone telling her that in the Johto region the first gym leader people faced was a flying type gym leader. They claimed that it didn't matter what type you choose as a starter since it would be really easy to defeat the gym leader. She was hoping that Unova had the same type as the Johto since she didn't know if she could defeat a rock type since she didn't have any water types, which are the best type to go against rock types. The worse is electric but only Pedro had one of that type - minimum, but since he had a Mudkip it would make up for that.

After battling a few wild Patrat and Purrloin – she wasn't in the mood to catching anything today – she returned back to the centre where she got her Tepig healed back to full health. She stopped for a moment just to think. She had to defeat this gym leader or else her family and friend will be very disappointed at her for losing.

"Are you read," asked Landon.

"Of course I am," Sophia replied, with a smile on her face. "It's time to teach this gym leader how we do things back in Kanto!"

"Make sure you're healed," said Pedro.

"Already done that," said Sophia.

"Cool, let's go!"

They walked swiftly to the gym, which was an old restaurant. As they entered, Sophia wondered if she had gone to the wrong place, and that the gym was in some other building. Even worse, this town might not even have a gym. A waitress walked up to her. He was wearing a red bow tie with bright red hair.

"What Pokemon was your starter? Was your starter?" he asked her as they entered.

"My first Pokemon was a Tepig which is a fire type," she answered.

"Then you will be facing my brother Cress," he replied.

"Wait a minute! What do you mean I have to face Cress?" she said with a sign of surprise.

"Here in this gym you have to face a trainer that specializes in the type of Pokémon you're starter is weaker against. It's to see if you know what you are doing," he replied.

"Ok, let's go," she said.

"Not so fast," he pause her. "I want to know what you're friend's starter Pokemon was." He pointed towards Pedro.

"Nah," he replied. "I'm not interested in gaining badges. I have already got some in another region." He showed of his badges and everyone was shocked.

"That looks like a cool collection," said the waitress. "What about you?" he pointed towards Landon.

"Mine was a Sandshrew, but I also have a Bulbasaur," Landon said.

"Then you will be facing me, Chili, the oldest brother of course," he said.

"I'll battle you first then," he said, bring out his Pokémon balls. "Sandshrew and Bulbasaur, I choose you!"

"Lillipup and Pansear, show them whose boss!" said Chilli.

Bulbasuar stood pause while Sandshrew rolled towards Pansear. The Pansear was able to dodge the oncoming Sandshrew, and then charged towards Bulbasuar. While it had the chance, Sandshrew swiped at Lillipup, knocking it out. Bulbasuar jumped out of the way from the Pansear's ember attack. Sandshrew tried to get there on time, but Pansear busted a huge flame from its mouth and hitting Bulbasuar, it knocked Sophia's Pokémon out. Sandshrew used its rolling ability to dodge the Pansear. It rolled around the other Pokemon with each circle around it coming close. Sandshrew was about to strike but Pansear jumped out from the circle and darted to the other side of the gym, Sandshrew chased after it and tackled it and then using its swipe attack knocked Pansear out.

"Weldon," said Chilli. "You have won a Trio Badge."

"Thank you," Landon said as he accepted they badge.

"Now it's my turn," said Chilli's brother Cress, pointing at Sophia. He was also wearing a waitress uniform, but unlike his brother he had a blue bowtie and blue spiky hair. "Out you come, Panpour and Lillipup!"

"Tepig and Roggenrola, do it your best!" Sophia said, thronging her balls into the arena.

The Lillipup charged right up at Tepig and Roggenrola, which gave them a chance to swipe at it. But it was able to dodge them. It then able to bite Roggenrola, but it didn't affect the other Pokémon since it was a rock type. Roggenrola countered with a rock smash, knocking the Lillipup out. By that point the Panpour and moved across the arena towards Sophia's Pokémon. It used its Water Gun on Roggenrola, knocking it out. Tepig started to charge away, but the other Pokémon was too quick. Panpour used Water Gun on that as well, knocking Tepig out as well.

Sophia had lost her first Pokemon battle.


	8. The Dream Yard

**The Dream Yard**

"I cannot believe it!" cried Sophia. They were hanging out in the Pokémon centre waiting for Sophia's Pokémon to be healed. She was sopping her heart out over her defeat. Of all the time she had ever trained this was the first time she have had such a devastating, overwhelming, shocking, and demoralising defeat. She felt really depressed. "I wish I could fling myself off a bridge or rage war against outrageous fortunes. I wish I could end my misery once and for all. O the suffering! It hurts, it hurts!"

"Are you alright?" asked Pedro comfortingly.

"Do I look alright?" she spattered out gleaming at them like a dog demon processed. "I hate myself at the moment. Why can it end! Make it stop, make it stop!"

"Killing oneself is against the law. Do you really want to do that?" asked Landon.

"I suppose you're right. But I do feel hurt in side. It burns, it burns! I must carry one though since it would make me look like some fool if I came back to my hometown not only defeat but cowardly withdrew as well. Never let that happen, never ever, and never forever!"

"Hey," said Pedro, walking in the centre. "There is some stuff going on near the Dream-Yard some time tonight. I think we should go there and see what is going."

"Sure," said Sophia, even though she wasn't all that happy about going anywhere. All she wanted to do was hide away so that the world could not see her ever, eternally, perpetually again! "I'm going to go have a sleep. Wake me up when it's time to do whatever you want us to do."

"Of course," Landon said. "We will look around town while you sleep. We will make sure to wake you up when it's time to go to the Dream-Yard."

Landon and Pedro left, leaving Sophia to ponder about the battle she had just had. What did she do wrong? And then hit her – no literally but metaphorically – that she had the wrong Pokémon. Tepig was a fire Pokémon so it was palpable that she would be defeated if she went against a water Pokémon. That was so stupid of her for doing that. She remembered being told that the best way to defeat an aquatic Pokémon is a grass Pokémon. She couldn't think of where to get one. The nearest place to get one was a mile away. She could borrow Landon's Bulbasaur but that is against the official Pokemon rules. She had to use her own Pokémon. All she knew was that she was going to have to train harder. She might have to stay in Striaton City for a while to make sure her Tepig is wrong enough to go against Cress Panpour again. The thought of being defeated against shuttered her. There was not a way she would lose again, even if her life was dependent on losing.

"I have to win," she said to herself.

She look around before decided that it was about time she went to asleep. Sleep came quickly for her, but weirdly she didn't dream of anything. She woke up as fast as she went to asleep. She looks around and noticed that it was dark. Neither Landon nor Pedro has returned so she walks about the centre keeping her amused. Landon and Pedro came in suddenly after a while.

"Looks like we didn't have to wake you up after all," Pedro said jokingly. "Now let's go, or else we will miss what is going on at the Dream-Yard."

They rushed to the dream in no minute flat, like cheetah that must catch its prey during the night before it runs away and escapes from ever more to not be the prey of a cheetah, or a horse gashing towards the finish line to please its owner with the greatness of sweat victory. They came to the outside court of the Dream-Yard. There was a small patch in front of a wall. Bush covered it but from inside Sophia could see an old wrecked building many years that had been destroyed.

"Some explosion I was told," said an old man. He had a long white beard that came to his ground and his wore a purple dress thing that had a green N written on the chest, and he worse a half made glasses. "This is what happens when you force Pokémon to fight. We all suffer! Beware of the reactions that happen if you keep your wicked ways. The Pokémon will wake from their dreams soon enough and realize they have been controlled all along." With the comment the old man disappeared into the crowd like a shadow, no one ever knows where it is from and where it is going except for following you wherever you go.

"Mad man," said Pedro. "He's one of those Team Plasma guys. A complete nutcase I tell you."

"A cult I tell you," Landon added in. "I remember being told that cults are dangerous."

"They sure are," laughed Pedro. "It's time to find out what is going on."

They moved through the crowd that was in the middle of the court yard where there was a ring in the centre. There was a man in his forties walk around the ring announcing something. Sophia, Landon and Pedro got closer to work out what the man was saying.

"Greetings, hello, and ciao – welcome to battle rumble," the man announced. "I know some of you have lost to those gym leaders. They are pretty scheming people who think that by using a Pokémon that is strong against a trainer's starter is clever since there is not any other type of Pokémon that could defeat them. They are wrong and I will prove it to you. I have some Pokémon that will aid you on you quest to defeat this first gym. All you have to do is volunteer – come up and battle it. The winner will get the prize that will help them win even more glory."

"I will come and battle," said a girl. She was a half cast – both of white descent and African American descent. She didn't look that bratty. "My name is April Saunders! Is there anyone willing to challenge me! I have work so hard and now that my first badge is in my sight some stumbling block comes around to stop me! Challenge me, encounter me, and test me!"

"I will accept your challenge," Sophia said in a bold and bravely voice. She looks like an awesome heroin. "I Sophia Grace Smithson will take you on! I have lost a gym battle but it won't stop me from losing this won. I will win even if it kills me!"

"Nidoking," April said. "I choose you!" She took out one of her balls and threw it into the circle. She started playing with her other ball as if she was envious. The Nidoking was a massive purple reptile creature that had a massive horn that look as if it could do a lot of damage.

"Tepig," Sophia said as she took out one of her balls as well. "Give it your best. Don't disappoint me or else I won't feed you tonight!"

Tepig charged at the other Pokémon. There wasn't that much room so it didn't have go that far to get to its opponent. The Nidoking tried to grab the Tepig and smash it to the ground like some paper weight, but Tepig was able to dodge the grab like a NFL player. The Nidoking turned around and moved slowly towards Tepig. Tepig started to shake nerviously, it was only a small Pokémon so it wouldn't do too much damage against a Nidoking by just tackling it. Theee other Pokemon did a Double Kick on Tepig, knocking him back into the crowd. It looked as if Tepig had been knocked out but it shook its head and got back up.

"Yes! Keep at it!" yelled Sophia from the crowd. "Just keep at it. You will be able to tire the Nidoking in no time."

Suddenly the Nidoking's horn started to glow bright red. It pointed at Tepig and started to charge at the poor Pokémon. It was about to use it Megahorn, which if it hit it would not only hurt Tepig really bad but it could poison the Pokémon with Nidoking's poisonous points on its horn. Nidoking go only an inch away from Tepig with Tepig suddenly burst out with a flame of fire. This startled Nidoking causing it to move back again. Tepig than charged at it with tackle and then an ember blast and the Nidoking doped to the ground.

"Sophos has won the battle," said the man that had announced the battle. "I will now reward you with a Pansage which aid you in your next gym battle."

"Thank you," said Sophia as she was handed a Pokémon ball that was green and had a picture of the trio badge on it.

"As for April, she will be given a master ball as a contrition prize," the man said. "The next time you come across a wild Pokémon, use this ball and it will catch the Pokémon straight away. I hope it will aid you on you quest in defeating the trio badge gym leaders."

"It will," said April. "I will accept this prize gracefully and move on since it's no good to mellow on a defeat. You just have to move on." And she left happily knowing that she had improved her battling skill. "I hope to face you again," she said to Sophia before leaving.

Since it was getting too dark, nearing midnight by then, they decided to go to the Pokémon centre to rest. Both Landon and Pedro went to sleep quickly, but Sophia stayed awake for another hour or so. She had already slept that day so it wouldn't hurt her if she stayed awake. She was much more convergence now that she had a much stronger Pokémon to help her defeat the first gym leader. After an hour she got her Pokémon healed for tomorrow and then went to bed.

They arrived at the gym the next day as early as possible. Sophia wanted to finish this once and for all, so they can quickly leave this town and move onto the next town. She had been there longer than she intended and was starting to get bored of the town.

"Here comes the loser again. Prepared to lose again?" Cress said in cocky way. He looked pleased about himself. Sophia was ready to wipe that grim off his face.

"I re-challenge you!" she announced. "Audino and Pansage, I choose you!" Out her balls came her town Pokémon, ready to take on Cress's Pokémon.

"Time to lose again then," he smirked sneeringly. "Panpour and Lillipup, lets teach them to give up after they have already failed."

Lillipup charged at Audino, but the Audino was able to move out of the way. It used attract, which made the Lillipup fall in love with it – this worked since they were different genders. The Lillipup refused to attack Audino, which gave Audino the chance to use Secret Power on Lillipup, knocking it out. By now Panpour and Pansage were trying to throw swipes at each other but both pokemon were able to dodge the attacks. Suddenly, Panpour tackled Pansage, causing it to lose dramatic amounts of health and paralyzing it. Audino suddenly used Refresh melodramatically. It caused Pansage to be healed of its paralyzing state. Then Audino used Heal Pulse to deal Pansage, which healed him. Pansage then used Seed Bomb which blasted at Panpour, causing the Panpour to lose a large amount of health. Pansage then used Fury Swipes to finish the Panpour off.

"Ok, you have won," said Cress. "Here is the trio badge." As he said that some guy rushed in. He was puffing so it was looked as if he had run there. He was also panicking.

"Team Plasma is at the Dream-Yard. They are planning to do some terrorist acts! Someone must stop them!" he said.


	9. The Grand Plan of Ghetsis

**The Grand Plan of Ghetsis**

Sophia, Landon and Pedro rushed to the Dream Yard. Her heart was pumping as fast as a pool pump, cleaning the water of all forms of fears. Cress came with them along with his two other brothers. As they entered the court yard to the Dream Yard they noticed that weeds that covered the walls and entrance to damaged building had been cut away, and in the middle of the ruined building stood the man that Sophia walked into the day before. Sophia realized where she saw him before – he was the same guy that was trying to rally the trainers to release their Pokémon in Accumula Town. Around him stood his minions, the Team Plasma army.

"Finally you come to hear our grand plan," he snorted out. "Here you will learn of our cause, our way, our suffering, our Pokémon's suffering, and from that I will hope you join our cause."

"Never ever!" yelled Pedro. "You are a bunch of radicals."

"Yes!" Cress added in. "I have lived with Pokémon all my life. Never will I release my Pokémon just because you think it is crawl. When the creator put us on this earth he gave us full reign over animals and Pokémon. I will never ever listen to such a fundamentalist like you. Be gone, disappear, and good bye!"

"You haven't listened to our cause yet. Let us speak," the man said.

"Ok," said Sophia. "But be quick."

"My name is Ghetsis," he said simply. "We are Team Plasma. We believe that by keeping Pokémon it is against their natural rights. We are an animal liberation group and we want to free all animals. We also believe that everyone should be forced to become vegetarians. We already know that you will not listen to us right away, and that is why we are going to use this powder from these Munna and Musharna that will aid in our grand plan!"

"What is your plan?" Sophia asked.

"To turn every single Pokémon into a Zombie so that they will disobey their trainers for ever and ever. You all will have no choice but to give up your Pokémon and let them live a free life in the wild!" he laughed an evil laugh.

"We won't let you get away with it," yelled Pedro. "This is just illegal! You will be arrested for this!"

"My minions will get in your way so that so that I can escape." Suddenly, Ghetsis used a smoke bomb to disappear. The Team Plasma members took out their balls and threw them onto the ground. Each trainer on Sophia's side battled a Team Plasma member each.

Sophia's Tepig charged at the Team Plasma's Purrloin. The Purrloin tried to swipe at Tepig, but Tepig was able to use its amber blast at it, knocking it out. Another Purrloin charged at it, swiping at Tepig. Yet another Purrloin joined into the battle, swiping at Tepig. Suddenly, Pedro's Zigzagoon jumped into the battle and tackled one of the Purrloin, knocking it out. This gave Tepig the chance to bite the other Purrloin, knocking that one out as well. Sophia's Audino came in to heal both pokemon so that they were full health ready to take even more of Team Plasma's Pokémon.

Sophia's Pansage and Landon's Bulbasaur and Sandshrew were taking down one Patrat after another as they charged at them. Suddenly a Poliwhirl and a Hypno came out of nowhere. Hypno use its telephone to make Pansage and Sanshrew fall asleep. Bulbasaur managed to use its wine to wrap it around Hypno and smashed it to the ground, knocking it out, but it kept trying to grab the Poliwhirl but the other Pokémon was able to hit the wines away. Bulbasaur was able to punch the Poliwhirl, but nothing was affecting the massive Pokémon. Suddenly out of nowhere came April's Nidoking

"Were you going to keep ME out of the action," April chuckled thankfully. "It's time to kick some Team Plasma butt!"

"I'm glad to have you're assistance," said Sophia.

"It's all I can offer," the other trainer said. "By the way, did you get your badge?"

"Yep," she said happily. "Did you?"

"Yeah, and it was easily. Glad you got your badge as well. Would have felt really guilty if you didn't," April said. She looked really happy and really graceful, but not bratty. "Now let's get back into the battle!"

Nidoking charged into the Poliwhirl, knocking the Pokémon out cold. It pointed its horn at the oncoming Patrats that were charging at it. As it charged through the Team Plasma's Pokémon, they were thrown into the air by Nidoking's mega-horn attack, much like on a wedding day where confetti is thrown over the head of the lucky heterosexual couples, but here the confetti was raining over the Pokémon's trainers, the evil Team Plasma members.

It wasn't before long that the entire Team Plasma member had been defeated. By the point, the police had arrived, and every single member of that radical group was arrested. Unfortunately Ghetsis managed to escape during the chaos of the battle. Everyone that had fought against Team Plasma was given rewards. Sophia tried to find April to thank her but she had disappeared. She didn't even get her reward, which made Sophia feel a bit sad. She decided that the next time she met April she would give her the reward that she deserved for helping out. Sophia was a nice person like that.

It was getting late so they decided to stay in Striaton City for another night. So they returned to the Pokémon centre where they got their Pokémon healed. They then went back to sleep. The next day they continued their journey. But before they even left the city, something happened. In the garden section of Striaton City came two trainers. Sophia recognized one of the trainers before. It was Todd, and he had some girlfriend with him who looked like a swank.

"I am Suzy and I challenge you to a Pokémon battle," she declared.

"And it's going to be double battle," said Todd. It was then that Sophia realized that they were wearing the Team Rocket criminal uniform. "And if you lose we will steal your Pokémon."

"You are heartless," yelled Landon. "You will never get away with that."

"We already have," Suzy smirked. Sophia felt like smacking her in the face. She could stand that cocky nasty waste of a person. These were some of the worse filth on this earth. They deserved to be locked away and have the key thrown into some rubbish bin.

"Then be it!" said Landon. "Sandshrew, I choose you!"

"Roggenrola," said Sophia, "do it your best!"

"Mewtwo," said Suzy. "Show them whose boss." Out of it ball came what looked like a Mewtwo but it was obvious that it wasn't. It was simply a weak Ditto pretending to be a really strong Mewtwo.

"Genesect," said Todd Gillespie – I have correct your name you illiterate git. "Make them pay. I so totally wan their Pokemon."

The first thing that happened was the Mewtwo couldn't contain its image so it turned back into a Ditto. It then used its transform ability to turn into a Sandshrew. It rolled at Landon's Sandshrew but his one was better at rolling so it got out the way really fast and all the rolling at caused the Ditto to become really dizzy. Sandshrew only had to swipe at the other Sandshrew that was a ditto, knocking it out.

The Genesect was some purple reptile that had a rocket on its back. It used this rocket to place missiles at Roggenrola but Roggenrola was rock solid so it was able to restrain those attacks. Sandshrew used its sand attack to make Genesect blind. This gave Roggenrola the change to rock blast the Genesect, knocking it out.

Both Todd and Suzy stood there in shocked. Cowardly, they dashed off. They even left their Pokémon there. But these Pokémon were so tainted by evilness that Sophia, Landon, and Pedro decided to leave them alone. And with that, they moved on to the next route.


	10. Pedro's Journey through Hoenn

**Pedro's Journey through Hoenn**

After healing their balls after the battle with the evil Team Rocket members Suzy and Todd Gillespie in western garden of Striaton City, Sophia, Pedro and Landon continue their journey by venturing through garden and then up north towards the city exit. As they passed out of Striaton City and into 'Unova Route 3', Sophia approached Pedro.

"Tell me about your-self," she asked him. "I've been travelling with you for the past few days and I don't know any about you."

"I was born in Harlingen back in the year of nineteen ninety seven. My parents were illegal immigrants, which kind of makes me an illegal alien as well," he replied.

"But you were born in America and not in Mexico. You are a citizen of the United States. Your patents might be illegal aliens but you were in the rightful place. But carry on," Sophia comforted.

"Yes, I was adopted so I don't have to worry about that," Pedro explained. "When I came of age -that is eleven years old – I travelled to Hoenn where I started my Pokémon journey. It was like home. I had got there late so most of the starters had already been taken. However there was a Mudkip left, which is the one I chose. With that Mudkip I was able to catch me very first Pokémon, a very brave Zigzagoon, which has gone with me everywhere. I think I'm closer to that Pokémon than my starter."

"That is true weird and bizarre," said Landon. "Usually you are the strongest with your starter. But I never gained a starter. I had to catch me Sandshrew without a Pokémon. It was hard – trust me."

"Yeah, I am glad I had that laxity," Pedro spoke with a taint to contentment. "The first gym lader I faced was some guy in Petalburg City. He was easy, so I got past him very quickly. Said that his son was some champ of that region but looking at how weak the father was I doubted the son was better. Anyway, I journeyed to Rustboro City where I faced the gym leader there, Roxanne who specialized in rock type Pokémon. She was no match against my water type Pokémon Mudkip, and we were able to easily defeat her Geodude. The Pokémon tried to throw rocks at my one, but Mudkip's water blast knocked it back to the wall. It was a great site to see."

"It sure would," said Sophia. "Carry on please. I am interested."

"After that, I caught a boat trip down to Dewford Town. The trip took a few days so it gave me a chance to practise against other trainers. I learnt a lot from those few days," Pedro recounted. "A day or two I arrived at Dewford Town. I could spell the salty see and the seagulls screeching for their stolen meal. It was a peaceful sight the town. A few shacks here and there. I challenged the gym leader but was defeated. He was also a fighting type type trainer so I had to find a ground type. I managed to borrow one from the local trainers, and with that I was able to defeat the gym leader Brawly."

"Oh, I am amazed that you were able to overcome that. I thought I was the only one to lose to the gym leader. I am so surprised," said Sophia.

"So was I," said Pedro. "After that I took another boat trip to Slateport City. Yet again I spent a few days practising against other trainers. I soon got to Slateport City which was an old sailor's town. An honest sense told me to move since there weren't any gyms there. So I trekked up north. I was too poor to buy a bike, so I couldn't go through the biking road. Instead I walked the wild path where I faced many dangerous Pokémon and vicious outlaw trainers ready to steal my Pokémon. "

"Oh no, that must have been!" Sophia yelped out.

"Yes, but I eventually go to the next town - Mauville City," Pedro said with a sigh of relief, like when a beast had got away from its deadly premature, wanting to rip it apart. "I faced against Wattson an electric type specialist, but my water type Pokémon was no strength against it."

"I am glad you won," said Sohpia happily and pleased that she was able to comfort her friend.

"Yes, I am glad as well," said Pedro. "I then I tried to bare the desert up north but I had no goggles to protect my eyes. So I had to turn back."

"I would have been able to get through that with my Sandshrew!" exclaimed Landon. "Who even needs goggles? My eyes are perfect as they are."

"I'm sure those sand-storms will disagree with you there," Sophia put him down to earth. "Carry on Pedro. I'm sure Landon won't interrupt you ever again."

"Thank you Sophia," he said before continuing his story. "So I had to climb a mountain –which burnt my hand as I grabbed onto the hot rocks but I was able to obtain special gloves that allow me to climb the mountain without burning my hands - where a battle between to criminal organisations had occurred. Many deaf Pokémon were scatter everywhere. It scared me so much that I had to get away as quickly as possible. I soon came to Lavaridge Town where I rested in the spa before challenging the gym leader there, who was called Flannery. She was an easy gym leader to defeat. She thought she was clever to bring out a Torkoal, a fiery tortoise looking monster, but my Mudkip showed her whose boss."

"I hope that taught her a lesson!" boasted Sophia. "Good on you for teaching that gym leader how we do things in America!"

"After that victory I went back down the mountain and crossed some patch of water and travelled in some jungle. It rained most of the day and strange and scary, scary, and scary monsters attacked my at all corners. Even more criminal were prepared to take me on. Just a kid lost in the jungle. It was the worst moment in my entire life."

"I am glad we live in America. It's one of the safest countries in the world. And where you were there were deadly tsunamis. I would never want to go to there," stated Sophia.

"I was able to overcome that and soon came to the town that was made in tree huts. I was able to defeat the gym leader there with ease. I soon exited the jungle and came to another seaside town called Lilycove City where I defeat the gym leader there as well. I then learnt the ability surf, and with that move I travelled with my Mudkip to the Mossdeep City. I was added by a trainer name Finn to defeat the gym leaders there since they were twins and therefore had a double battle. We both gained a badge and travelled together to the last gym."

"How exiting," said Landon?

"The place to visit was Sootopolis City so I had to borrow a fire Pokémon which Finn gladly gave me. After a quick victory, I moved onto the Elite Four. I managed to defeat the first member, Sidney, but when I came across the second one, Phoebe, I lose the battle and suffered the worst defeat in my Pokémon career. We weren't allowed to re-challenge the Elite Four so I returned back to America where I decided to travel to this region."

"That was amazing story," said Sophia. "But it looks like it is getting dark. I think that's a town I see over there."

The school was happy for them to rest in one of their classrooms. Plenty of trainers were said to travel through there but today there weren't any other then Sophia, Landon, and Pedro. The quickly go set up and then decided to go to sleep. Pedro rolled in his sleep as very bad memories came back to him. He kept shaking around but he wasn't able to wake up. He had to bare the really bad dream if he liked it not.

"Get over here you little mierda," he said with a crawl tone of a voice. A younger Pedro, around the age of nine, stared up at his enraged father, who was at that current moment clinching his fists. "Get over here antes de I have to make you do!"

"Ok," he said with a whisper of a voice. He sounded like a mouse compared to his father. "Ok," he repeated, in case his father didn't hear him the first time.

"I didn't bring up my son to be a little wimp," he spat in the young Pedro's face. "GET HERE NOW." Pedro couldn't bare it. He wanted to fight out but he knew he couldn't take on his father. His father as much tougher then he would ever be.

"OK I WILL!" the little boy said. "YOU DON'T HAVE TO KEEP YELLING AT ME!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" he said as he started to kick poor Pedro. The boy tried to scream, hoping someone would help him, but his father got a sock and stuffed it in his mouth. He kept kicking Pedro for what seemed like hours. "THIS WILL FOLLANDO TEACHES YOU NOT TO ME CABREAN."

Pedro woke much more slackened before. He decided that it wasn't worth sharing the truth about his upbringing to his new friends - at least not yet.


	11. Wellspring Cave

**Wellspring Cave**

Sophia woke up to the sound of screaming. One of the school girls ran into the classroom that they were sleeping in. She was looked extremely distressed, and charged around the room like Landon's Sandshrew on a bad day. Sophia approached her to charm her down, but nothing was working. Something had happened to this child that nothing would do to help her settle down.

"What is it girl," Sophia gently asked the girl in the mothering tone. "First tell me your name."

"Sarah," she replied.

"That is a pretty name," Sophia complemented kindly. "Now tell me what has happened to make you so distress?"

"They kidnapped me Pokémon!" she cried. "I was walking one day to school and some men in weird uniforms that had Team Plasma written all over it approached me and told me to hand over my Pokémon who I was walking at the time. So I obliged and handed them my poor Pokémon. And then they dashed off with it. I am not too sure where but I think they were heading in the direction of that cave."

"We should help her out," said Landon.

"I agree," said Pedro. "It would be awful to have you Pokémon stolen. Stealing is a crime and it must be punished. Where are the police when you need them?"

"I don't know, but we should go around help Sarah before those naughty Team Plasma members managed to escape. God forbid that happens!" Landon further spoke.

"What are we waiting for," said Sophia, "let's get a move on!"

They ran as quick as they could, like a stallion running through the prairie with its owner on its back – going westwards, there was another path going south halfway but they decided to explore that path later. Trainers tried to challenge them but when they sure that they were in a rush they decided to challenge someone else that wasn't as busy as these three friends. Sarah followed from beside, still sopping from having her Pokémon stolen.

They soon got to the Wellspring Cave. Outside there was equipment that Team Plasma had lazily left as they rushed towards the forsaken cave. Landon, how had experience with this stuff looked at it for a bit – he was a bit of the computer geek. He stared at it for a bit before standing up again.

"No idea what this is but it seems like some brainwashing machine. No idea what wicked thing Team Plasma is planning to do with this?" he replied.

"Let's go further in the cave. Keep a hold you your balls, since we will need them," Sophia said. "It is certain that these minion villains won't go down without a fight. Keep speed everyone!"

So they entered further into the cave. They could hear water, with drops dripping constantly like a drummer does when hitting the drums constantly, but unlike a drummer the water trips had no rhythm – going whenever it wanted without fear of consequences. They soon came to where the Team Plasma members were, near the underground lake, examining the stolen Pokémon.

"What do you think you're doing, you stupid little punks!" said one of them.

"Ah tykes, get away!" said the other.

"You think you can get away with stealing a Pokémon from this poor and defenceless girl!" yelled Sophia with anger that it felt like the room was shaking like it was in an earthquake – but this was only in Sophia's mind so it didn't actually at all. "Give it back or you will to face us, you imprudent felonious froth!"

"Never!" said the first Team Plasma member.

"We will face you then!" said the other. "And we will win since we have the best Pokémon in the world!"

"We will see about that," Sophia said while taking out one of her balls. "Tepig, I choose you!" Out of his ball came Sophia's green Tepig. Even more steam then usual came out of its nose – it was really mad at what the members of Team Palmas were doing and wanted to make them apply!

"I won't let you get away with that either," said Pedro bravely. "Mudkip, teach those law-breaking delinquents smut an important lesson –STEALING IS A CRIME!"

"Shultz be it!" said the first member. "Gurdurr, show them how Team Plasma do things!" Out of a ball came a grey bipedal with curly hair, pink lines, and a right red nose, much like a reindeer. He was holding a bar of metal.

"And I will show you how we do things as well!" said the other guy. "Roggenrola, do it your best!" Out of another ball came a Roggenrola, but this one was red instead of the usually purple.

The Gurdurr used its mighty strength to throw the bar of steal at Tepig and Mudkip but they were able to dodge it. It ran up to get its bar and used it as a swing, slamming it here and there. Tepig and Mudkip were quick enough to get out of the way –they were really fast! Roggenrola kept using its rock throw ability, which didn't make things easy. But with a single spit from Mudkip using its water gun and the Roggenrola was knocked out cold.

"My poor, poor, and poor Roggenrola," pleaded the Team Plasma member. "Why did you have to do that?"

"If you were a good person and didn't steal that wouldn't have ever happened," lectured Pedro.

Suddenly the Gurdurr performed a Low Kick on Tepig, knocking it out. Mudkip had to charge around it in circles, dodge the Gurdurr's attack. It suddenly found an opening to attack. It blasted out a blast of water, knocking the Gurdurr back. The Gurdurr was stunned, so Mudkip swiped at it, finishing the stupid Pokémon off.

With the sight of this, the Team Plasma members charged off like little cowards. But what they said as they left worried Sophia.

"We have already brainwashed that Pokémon. It's a zombie now so it will never listen to its owner ever again!" they said as they ran off.

"I know who you can find," said the little girl. "My uncle lives in Castelia City as a researcher. If you can talk to him, he might be able to explain what has happened and how to fix it. His name is Maximus Davies."

"We will be sure to talk to him" said Landon.

"Look after your Pokémon," said Pedro.

"I sure will," said Sarah. "Even though it won't listen to me, I still love it."

"That is the best thing about friendship," said Landon. "Loving each other no matter what is what counts the most. It's getting late so we better get going. We want to get to the next town before sunset."

"Goodbye," said Sarah as they left.

They travelled back eastwards still they got to the southern path they found earlier. As they were walking down the path, a kid around the same age as them approached them. He was wearing clothes very similar to Landon, but he had bright blond hair and had not freckles.

"I, Fredric junior, challenge you, the really pretty girl over there," he said, blushingly.

"Of course," said Sophia as she took out her balls. "A double battle, is it?"

"Yep," he said as he took out his balls. "Blitzle and Woobat, give it your all!"

"Tepig and Pansage, I choose you," yelled Sophia – so that it could shake the ground like never before. "Do it your all as well! Let's do this thing!"

The Woobat was some light blue fury thing that had bat wings, and the Blitzle was some zebra thing with spiky fur and bright yellow eyes, all electronically it seemed like. The Blitzle started shooting blasts of electricity at Sophia's Pokémon. Although they were able to dodge most of them, one of the strikes managed to hit Pansage. But because it was a grass Pokémon, the electric socks didn't hurt it all that much. The Woobat was screeching which was painful for Sophia's Pokémon ears. But with ones simple blast of fire from Tepig, and the bat like Pokémon dropped to the ground in a spiral motion, therefore being knocked out. The Blitzle charged at Pansage using Flame Charge, knocked poor Pansage out, since it was grass Pokémon, therefore it couldn't sustain a fire attack. It tried to do that to Tepig, but he was already a fire Pokémon so it didn't have any effect. Tepig blast another ball of fire at the other Pokémon, knocking that Pokémon out as well.

"You're pretty good," the boy said.

"Of course I am," she replied, slightly bluffing.

"I hope to re-battle you some day," he said kindly.

"Me too," she said in return.

And with that, they continued their journey. The path across a bridge, and they watched a few amateur fishers fish over the bridge, catching few Pokémon fish themselves. They soon got to the next town.


	12. Nacrene City Showdown!

**Nacrene City Showdown!**

They got Nacrene City just before the sun was going down and only dark and dangerous Pokémon roamed through the routes. They decided it was safe to stay at the Pokémon centre for the night so that they could plan their next move. The city itself was built out of old shed built a hundred years ago. There was a kind of an arty feel about the town. It was very alternative and indie. As they entered the Pokémon centre, they noticed how many backpackers there were with their massive backpack. Sophia, when she left home, decided to pack light and only used a sachet. It was Landon that was looking goofy and inane with his massive bright yellow backpack. He kept most of the food there he said and the tent even though they spent most of the night in doors. He said that it did that just in case.

"Hey guys," said the nurse really excitedly, bunching off the walls as if she had drank many cups of coffee or even Red Bull. "Want to know a secret?"

"Yeah, you bet you," said Sophia, interestedly. "What is your secret?"

"There's a really cool café in this town and serves really cool energy drink called WANDO! It's dah best drink ever," she said excitedly. Sophia now knew why she was so jumpy and ready to do anything buy heal their balls. "And dah best part is…"

"What is it?" Landon said excitedly as well. Sophia could tell that he was a really big fan of energy drinks. "Come on, come on, and come on!"

"…THEY GIVE OUT FREE DRINKS ON WEDNESDAY!" she said. "And dah best part is…"

"What is it," Landon as well was getting jumpy, maybe even worse than the nurse. "I really want to know. I cannot take it any longer! Please, satisfy and delight!"

"...TODAY IS WEDNESDAY!" she said, as she rushed out the door as fast as she could, ignoring that she had trainers there waiting to have their balls healed so that they could go out and use their Pokémon to battle other Pokémon.

"Looks like we won't be getting Pokémon heal anytime soon," remarked Pedro as he scratched his curly hair in confusion.

"How about we just follow that nurse - from the sounds of it, it does sound interesting," Sophia commented.

"Yalmy, yay and yay!" said Landon, jumping about, pushing his backpack into other people. "Oh; sorry. I didn't mean to do that. It won't ever happen again."

"You better well do," said another backpack – which had a red backpack.

So they quickly got to the café, like knight during the middle ages finding some place to strike the hermitic deeds into the faces of tory! They had to ask for direction since they had only arrived into that town that evening, but they were able to find the café in no time. Like the rest of the buildings, it was built in an old warehouse. The entered and found themselves on the second floor, which the first floor going to into the basement area. They were able to see the first floor from the second floor by a balcony. They approached the bartender, who was some guy a few years older than them – around 18. He had a loose jean jacket on and he had really cool stubble on his chin. He had brown wavy hair and he looked pretty cute.

"Hey," he said as Sophia and her friends approached. "What can I serve you?"

"One of those energy drinks," Sophia said blushingly. She couldn't believe how hot the guy was. But she had to keep an appearance since she didn't want to embarrass herself. "I heard its Wednesday."

"Of course," he said, snapping his fingers. "The drinks will be on the house."

"Yay!" said Landon. Sophia blushed.

"That's my friend," she said apologetic. "He can be like that… sometimes."

"Yeah," the guy said. "We have a few of them like that before. Some nurse came in her. She keeps coming in and buying more WANDO! And I don't think it's good for her job."

"You can say that!" said Pedro sarcastically.

"Well anyway, here's you drinks," he said as he handed her three energy drinks – one for her and two for her friends. "What's your name?"

"Sophia," she said blushingly. "What's yours?"

"Brayden," he said. "I hope to see you soon."

"Me too," Sophia said.

They soon went down to first floor that was in the basement area with their drinks so that they could drink them. Landon was jumpy until he was able to make just one sip and it stopped him from being all hypoactive. He had ADHD. When he was jumpy he was a like cross between a sheep and a kangaroo and a boxer dog, but only metaphorically and not literally.

Suddenly came in two faces that they were not expecting to see in a long while. They were Suzy and Todd, the two members of Team Rocket that had been harassing Sophia, Pedro and Landon for the past few days. They had defeated them before back in the last town, but it looked as if they decided to return again just to cause even more trouble. When would they stop and just give yup!

"Give us a big shot of vodka. And don't bother making us pay. We expect to get everything free! We are criminals so we don't pay for anything!" crackled Todd evilly, with a rose in his mouth.

"Make it two shots of vodka," Suzy spat out. "I hate sharing!"

"Me too," said Todd, dumbly but still frightening. He started slam at the bar table. "GIVE IT TO ME NOW! Why must we wait! Who do you think we are - Some environmentalist freak?"

"How dare you talk to him like that!" said Sophia, storming up the stairs like bull running down the street – she was ready to tell these no goodies a lesson! "You shall be punished!"

"I agree," said Pedro. "I and Sophia challenge you to another Pokémon battle! If you lose you must run away from here as fast as you can!"

"Ok then," said Suzy, smiling seductively but no one was being fooled by her. "Garidos - shoo it your all!" Out of a ball came a Garidos that was red instead of blue.

"I bet you stool it!" yelled Sophia.

"That's none of your beeswax," laughed Suzy. It was so palpable that she was lying.

"Gothic Umbreon," said Todd Gilesbie, "kick sum booty!" Out of his balls came an Umbrian but it wasn't as 'gothic' as he made it out to be.

"You assed for it!" said Sophia. "Pansage, I choose you!"

"I agree – you brought this on yourselves!" said Pedro. "Mudkip, teach them a lesson!"

Umbreon and Garidos stood on one side of the café – the exit side – while Mudkip and Pansage stood on the other side – the furthest from the door. Gyarados charged across the room, shooting blasts of water. It was pretty hard for Mudkip and Pansage since they were not as fast as this mighty pokemon, but they were able to get through. Umbreon darted across the room towards Mudkip, Sand-Attacking it before shooting out a confuse way. This made Mudkip feel really dizzy and was not able to dodge the blast of water the Garidos was shooting out. One shot of water knocked the Mudkip back towards the wall. It had been knocked out.

"Take that!" laughed Todd sadistically.

"Good team work," smutted Suzy. "Only one Pokémon left and then we can raid the place! All in a daze work. What better life. And then we can go somewhere else does even more… stuff."

"Leave that talk for private," said Landon. "My friends are trying to battle you. You should at least be concentrating."

"Stop lecturing us you stupid skinny turd!" mocked Todd.

Pansage was able to dodge the swipes made by the Umbreon, being to leech seed the other Pokémon. The seeds grabbed Umbreon, pulling it to the ground, sucking the health out of it and putting it into Pansage, givining Sophia's Pokémon more strength to take on the Garidos. The other pokemon started using Dragon Rage, bashing around the room, trying to get to Pansage. The Pansage quickly got out the way as Gyarados bashed around the place. The water dragon then performed Hydro Pump, pumping large amounts of water at Pansage. This knocked Pansage back.

"Get up," yelled Sophia.

"Looks like we've won," scorned Suzy. "Now give me your Pokémon!"

"No!" said Sophia. "You are a mistaken! Pansage can sustain large amount of damages for water. You haven't won you stupid fools! We will never hand our Pokémon over, even if we don't win a battle! We will keep fight no matter what – even if it means breaking the rules!"

Pansage back up in fight spirit. It looked at the Gyarados as angry as ever before – looked as if the other Pokémon was scared of Pansage. It slowly moved towards the Gyarados, one step at a time, as the Gyarados shook more and more, moving back as well. Pansage then threw a seed bomb at Gyarados. It didn't finish it off, but the second seed bomb did. Team Rocket – that is Todd and Suzy – started to panic.

"Seems like we're _running_ off again!" they said as they quickly ditched it.

Brayden walked up to Sophia. "Thank you," he said. "I don't know what I would do if you guys weren't here."

"Yeah," said Sophia coolly. "They've been harassing us for past few days now. They're pretty annoying I have to admit. Let's hope that will be the last we will see of them."

"Anyway," Brayden said gratefully and contentedly, as if a heavy weight had been put of his shoulder, "here is another energy drink you and each of you friends – on the house of course."

"Yay!" said Landon with glee, delight, hilarity and elation.


	13. The Train Line Mini Tournament

**The Train Line Mini Tournament **

After they drank our energy drinks, they started to make our way back to the Pokémon centre. The nurse was there, but she looked rather sleepy – most likely from all the excitement over the free energy drinks. It was such an ironic sight: someone so excited to some that could keep them awake but then after drinking such thing makes them fall asleep. Sophia careful woke her up gently so that it didn't come as a shook or a surprise. She shot up and looked around like an owl, moving her head from one side to another. She then stared blankly at the three trainers that stood before her. She shook her head before speaking, which was in soft voice, like what someone would have after a hangover, but this wasn't a hangover since you cannot get drunk on energy drinks.

"Oh? Hey? What's it?" she said puzzlingly. "What time is it?"

"Time you got a watch," Pedro said sarcastically, before smiling at the nurse just to tell her that he was only joking. "Sorry about that. It's nine thirty in the evening."

"Wow," she said slightly dazed and a tiny bit confused. "Is it that late? I better do my job, which I do well. I'm good at my job. When I drink energy drinks it boasts my confidence, unless I'm sleep… dozy… tired… I suck at my job. I'm not a vampire though, if that's what you're thinking."

"We weren't saying you were a vampire," Landon said, he too was slightly confused about the situation, but it wasn't because of the energy drink but because he wasn't the smallest tool in the shed.

"Just don't go dozy on us, not yet that is," Sophia urged the nurse. "We need you to heal our Pokémon. They are hurt so it would be nice if you could do your job."

"Yes, yes, yes… um…. Yes," she said. "Hand me your balls." So they did. They waited around for a bit while the nurse looked after their balls. And then a bell rang telling them that their balls had been healed. They paid some extra as well to have the balls clean, since they had been holding them for some time which made them very grubby. They weren't clean balls. "See here," the nurse. "You balls are like new again!"

"Thank you," said Sophia has she approached the nurse to take her balls back.

"You're welcome," the nurse said.

"I'm grateful as well," said Pedro.

"Cool," the nurse said while looking at Pedro. Sophia could tell that the nurse had the hot for the guy, so Sophia had to put her in her place.

"That's my guy," she scorned.

"Oh sorry," said the nurse. "That won't happen ever again."

They were handed back their balls, and they headed back to the sleeping ears where trainers could go to rest for the night. It was rather busy with a few trainers looming about, talking to each other, trading stories about battles they had been involved with. Sophia was very interested in what they were talking about, so she got closer to hear what they were talking about.

"I really wanted to challenge my Timburr to the fullest amount. Even though battling other trainers did helps, I wanted more," said one of the trainers. He was spinning his ball on his finger like what basketball player would do to impress a girl. "I when to outer part of the Pinwheel Forest where I found the Challenger Rock which I used my Timburr Pokémon to hit it. From it came a Star Piece which I was able to sell at the mark for $4900. If I keep going back there it will make me really rick."

"Wow," said Sophia to them astonished. "I really want to become rich as well. Tell me how!"

"Well you need a fighting type Pokémon. There are plenty of Timburr which is a fighting type Pokémon near the forest. Once you catch it, it will make things very easy. But the rules state that you have only one Star Piece a day."

"Cool," said Sophia excited. "I will defiantly do that tomorrow." She couldn't wait for tomorrow because she too wanted to become rich. And maybe if she got enough Star Piece she could become famous as well for becoming rich. Thoughts of glamor ran through her head.

The next day – after having breakfast at the café with Brayden saying hello to them and giving them a discount for helping them the previous day - they journeyed westwards out of the town before travelling down a southern path – there was a westward path going into the inner forest but they decided to ignore that for now. They decided to find a patch of wild grass where they tried to look for a Timburr. They soon found one.

"Tepig," said Sophia as she took out her ball, preparing to through it out into the wild grass so that her Pokémon could battle the Timburr, "let's catch this thing!"

The Timburr used its enormous strength to toss the bar of steel at Tepig which was able to move out of the way from the oncoming bar. It ran up to get the bar and used it as like golf stick, banging it here and there. Tepig was rapid enough to dodge it –they were really fast! Suddenly the Timburr performed a Low Kick on Tepig, back. It only a little bit of health left.

"Use one of your potions," said Landon. Sophia nodded her head in agreement, and threw out a potion that healed her Pokémon.

Tepig charged around the other Pokémon in loops, dodging the Timburr's attack. It precipitously found an opening to attack the Timburr. It blasted out a flame a great as any flam before, knocking the Timburr back into a tree that was nearby. This stunned the Timburr, which gave the Tepig the chance to swipe at it, making sure that the Timburr had very little health left.

"Now it is chance to catch that Pokémon!" she announced, taking her one of her empty balls, preparing to throw it at the wild Pokemon Timburr. She throw Pokémon ball out and the Timburr was absorbed into the ball. "Yes! I catcher another Pokémon!"

"Well done," said Landon.

"Now let's go find that Challenger Rock," said Pedro, scratching his head.

They quickly go to the Challenger Rock, which was this massive grey rock that slight glowed light orange. There were plenty of karate students there practising their karate. Their Pokémon were also practising karate as well, hitting the fists into trees and other hard objects. A few were even trying their karate out on the Challenger Rock by hitting it, even a few trainers themselves although they weren't as successful.

"Timburr," said Sophia. "I choose you!" Out his ball came the Timburr. "Hit the stone. I really want a Star Piece. Then I could sell it and make lots of money off it!" So the Timburr hit the stone and from it came a Star Piece. She picked it up. She felt really axed.

Suddenly a trainer came up to them. "I, Jacob Smith, challenge you with my Infernape!" said some skinny boy that looked pretty malnutritioned. "I will challenge the guy with the yellow packsack."

"You mean me," said Landon. "I'm not even a good trainer."

"Never am I," laughed the boy. "Now are you going to face me or what?"

"Ok!" said Landon very excitedly. Most people want to face Sophia since she was one of the best trainers in the region, but he rarely had anyone challenge him, and Pedro usually hep Sophia out in taking down Team Rocket and Team Plasma. "Bulbasaur, I choose you!"

"Infernape, do your best!" said the skiing boy.

Infernape was some red monkey that had flame for hair. It dazed around the Bulbasaur very quickly. The Bulbasaur tried to grab the Infernape with its vine attack, but it was too hot for it so the Bulbasaur quickly tried to do another tactic. It tried to throw a seed bomb at the Infernape but yet again this did not thing towards the Pokémon. Suddenly the Infernape started to burn up somehow become more alight with fire than ever before. It precipitously bursts it flames at the Bulbasaur, knocking it back. Landon had lost… again.

"You're an idiot," smacked Sophia. "Even I know that you don't make a grass Pokémon take on fire Pokémon. That was a move of a beginner and that is why I am a much, abundant, copious better trainer than you."

"You don't have to keep lecturing me," he complained, sounding very embarrassed at his lose. "Let's move on please."

"Hey," said Jacob Smith, looking honest and helpful, "there's going to be mini-tournament at the old train line on the town side. You should go there – it would help a lot!" Landon nodded his head.

"I agree," said Sophia. "I might even enter. You never know, I might come across a really difficult trainer what will test my ability. Come one Landon. Don't pall that face. You know a defeat is good for you. It helps you a lot – trust me I have lost before as well."

"Don't we all lose," said Pedro, "sometimes?"

"Yeah, Pedro has a point," said Jacob. "Just keep doing at it and you will succeed."

"I will do it," nodded Landon. "I will prove everyone wrong by coming out on top of that mini tournament. I am a good trainer and I will show it everyone! I will win. Coming second just won't do!"

They quickly got back to the town, avoiding all the trainers trying to challenge them. Landon nearly accepted one of them but Sophia warned them that they had other things to do. They had to get their Pokémon healed and have chance to rest before the mini tournament that evening. Landon was pretty bouncy, which was expect since he was hyping up to take on other trainers and prove his worth.

After getting their balls healed by the hyperactive horse, they went back to the café where they were able to go the outside area to the café on the deck. Sophia and Pedro order a big mug of coffee, which Landon ordered a big can of Red Ball. Brayden came out to serve the drinks they had ordered. He walked up to Sophia, blushingly and little red checked faced.

"How is things going?" he said to her – he looked kind of embarrassed, as if he had a secret crush on her which she was aware of but decided to not to mention in case it made him even more embarrassed.

"I got that Star Piece," she said gleefully, delightedly and elatedly. "I am planning to sell it to get some money. We need some money for where we are planning to go. I am going somewhere, I tell you!"

"Of course," he said in agreement. "And what about Landon - he seems pretty excited?"

"He's going to enter a mini tournament near that old train line on the town side," explained Sophia. "He is going to prove that he is actually a good trainer."

"That's good," Brayden complemented Landon's bravery. "I wish you good luck."

"Thanks," said Landon in a very confident manner. "I will do my best. One day I will become a Pokémon master!"

"I'm sure you will," the guy replied.

They drank their coffee and Landon drank his Red Bull, giving him plenty of energy for the evening yet to come. They also ate dinner since it was getting pretty late, which the sun starting to set. They soon got back to the Pokemon centre to get their bulls healed. They go their gear and then travelled to the train track. It was a small area that was crowded with a small crowd of trainers, ready to prove their worth.

"Come and sign up and take on other trainers," announced the announcer, all up and ready to hold such as glorious event. "Once you have done that all you have to do is wait and then you get a chance to face whoever you are meant to face."

So Sophia and Landon signed up – Pedro decided to just watch.

"The first trainers up are Sophia and some guy named Noah – who is secretly a member of Team Rocket," announced the announcer of announcing. "Come up and take your places."

"Roggenrola," said Sophia. "Teach this thief a lesson!"

"Raichu," said Noah, "let's steal some Pokemon!"

The little ratty Raichu charged around the Roggenrola like a bolt of electricity thinking that it was clever. The Roggenrola stood its ground, making sure the Raichu didn't attack with a swipe attack or even a water type move – a sneaky move for someone to do. Roggenrola knew pretty well that it had the advantage so all it had to do was abide its time. Raichu then tried to attack the Roggenrola with a bolt of electricity, but that didn't work since electric Pokémon cannot affect rock Pokémon. Roggenrola didn't waste any time by throwing a rock smash at the Raichu, knocking the Raichu back cold in one move. It showed that the trainer was an amateur, and with that, Noah quickly grabbed his Raichu and darted off before the police could arrest him.

"I will be back to steal your Pokemon!" he said as he was running off, most likely headed towards the forest and then to the big city.

Suddenly the Roggenrola started to glow and then transformed into a bigger rock Pokémon. It had evolved into a Boldore. Sophia felt so excited. It was the first Pokémon she had ever had that had evolved. Sophia was given the chance to heal her Pokémon. So while she was away, Pedro and Landon watched some of the other battles, before Landon was called. He put his massive yellow backpack down, and stood up to face his opponent. Sophia got hacked before the battle began, which she was glad about.

"The next trainers that are up," said the announcer, "some hypo kid called Landon and Cleopatra, who is from an exotic place called Egypt. Come and face each other!"

"Bulbasaur," said Landon as he took out his ball, "I choose you!"

"Magikarp," said Cleopatra, "let's show them how we do it in Egypt!"

The Magikarp was mega crappy. It flopped about, trying to splash at the Bulbasaur. It was obvious that the trainer hadn't taught the Pokémon anything. Bulbasaur wanted to get this over and done with as quick as possible, so it grabbed the Magikarp with its vines, and slammed it into the ground, knocking it out straight away. Landon had one another battle and gained his confidence back.

"And now for the next battle, which will be their second battle in this mini tournament," announced the announcer, "Sophia will be facing Youngster Zachary, some kid with a cap like in the nineties."

"Venipede," said the youngster. "Let's kick some tub!"

"Tepig," said Sophia. "Let's show this kid not to take on a fire type Pokémon!"

Tepig used the same strategy it had seen Landon's Sandshrew do by charging around the Venipede – which was a red larva bug like Pokémon with a distinct hump on it upper body with black circle on it of its side – in circles but without rolling since Tepig cannot troll. Venipede suddenly shot a dart like thing at Tepig, poisoning it. Tepig felt lots of pain, slowing down. It had to defeat the Venipede before it was knocked out from the poisoning. Suddenly with a last of its strength it blasted a massive flame at the Venipede, knocking the enemy Pokemon out.

"Sophia wins!" announced the announcer. Sophia again was given the chance to heal her Pokémon which was needed since the Tepig was really hurting from the poison. She got back quickly. "The next trainers - for their second battle - that will battle it out will be Landon and…"

"I wonder who it will be?" wondered Landon out loud.

"Me too," said Sophia. "If you lose, I will be going against the person you are facing at the moment. But I hope to go against you to see if you have improved."

"Yes," said Landon. "I'm pretty nervous about that."

"…April Saunders!" Out from the crowd came the girl that Sophia had faced back at the Dream Yard, which she won the Pansage from that battle.

"I hope you are ready," April said to Landon. "You realize that I won't go easy on you."

"Of course I understand," Landon said somewhat innocently like.

"Come to your positions to battle each other!" said the announcer. Landon and April lined up to face each other. Both trainers took our one of their balls.

"Nidoking," said April, "let's give them a show to remember!"

"Sandshrew," said Landon, "just do it your best. I won't ask you for anything else."

As usual, Sandshrew rolled around the Nidoking in circles, getting closer and closer towards the Nikoking. But the Nidoking was well aware of Sandshrew's tragedy of rolling around its opponent before attacking it. The Nidoking stood his ground and as Sandshrew got closer, he shot a dart of poison at the Sandshrew, knocking it back. The Nidoking casually walked towards the Sandshrew and with one might swipe; it knocked the Sandshrew back, knocking it out.

"I cannot believe I've lost!" Landon yelled in a shattered manner. "What am I going to do with myself? You cannot be serious!"

"Calm down," said April. "Although I might not be the best person to tell you this since I have defeat you in a Pokémon battle, but all I can say is for you to keep going at it and maybe one day we will battle and you will be able to defeat me."

Landon nodded his head. "Of course," he said. "I learn a lot from my defeats, just as Jacob said at the Challenger Rock. I will keep at it, I promise you all. By quitting just makes me look like a loser. Even if I lose a battle, by carrying on it means that I am not a loser. Only cowards quit. Look at my friend Sophia. She lost a battle, but because she was able to carry on, she managed to defeat the gym leader anyway. She was strong about and so will!" Everyone cheered at his speech and congratulated because of that.

"And for the final for this mini tournament," said the announcer, "Sophia and April will go head to head to prove their worth." They gave them chance to heal their Pokémon.

"Pansage," said Sophia, "Let's do this thing!"

"Nidoking," said April, "I choose you!"

The Nidoking charged at the Pansage, using its massive horns to get the other Pokémon. The Pansage swiftly jumped onto the Nidoking's neck and moved down its body till it got to the other side and jumped off. The Pansage then blasted as many seed bombs as it could at the Nidoking. The Pansage start to Vine Whip the Nidoking, before finishing it off with another seed bomb. Sophia had won the Mini Tournament.

"Sophia is the winner!" said the announcer. "She has won a free master ball!"

"I will keep this for the moment that I come across the best Pokémon I will ever see," she said.

They went back to the Warehouse Café where they calibrated the victory. Brayden brought them all free drinks and they ate a massive meal. Sophia and Pedro went somewhere else while Brayden looked somewhat jealous. April then gave Landon another free Red Ball since he was impressed at Landon's batting and gave him some advice. Sophia and Pedro returned.

"Tomorrow," she announced, "I am going to take on the gym leader."


	14. Gym Leader Lenora

**Gym Leader Lenora**

They woke up the next day early so that they could take on the next gym leader and then move onto the next town, in which they were told was a big massive city – Sophia was excited about that so she wanted to get this town over and done with. They wandered about the town, trying to work out where the gym was. Most of the backpackers that covered the street were not helpful at all – and even Landon, who was a backpacker, couldn't have a straight answer from them all.

"No use!" he exclaimed. "No use at all."

"So no answer to our questions?" Sophia said disappointingly.

"Nope," Landon said has he grabbed hold of straps to his big massive yellow backpack, "they weren't any help at all. But looks like Pedro has found something." As he said that, Pedro returned from the Warehouse Café.

"Brayden told me that we have to look at the museum in this town," he answered their question somewhat like. "Even he didn't give us a straight answer. All he told me to do was go there."

"Let's do that," said Sophia. "It cannot hurt."

They soon arrived at the museum. At first, Sophia thought they had gone to the wrong place but after asking one of people that worked there, a gym was somewhere in the museum. Despite that, the worker was useful at all. So they walked about, looking at the galleries, before walking into the library section.

"Maybe there's a clue somewhere around here?" said Pedro in a very helpful manner.

"Like this," Landon said while holding out a book. "There seems to be note. It says: LOOK IN THE HISTORY SECTION. Maybe we should look there."

So they went in to the history section. Before they could go any further, a School Kid popped out of nowhere. "I, School Kid Carter, challenge you to a Pokémon battle," he said, pointing to Landon.

"Why must everyone battle me? Why not Pedro? He never has to battle," Landon complained as he removed his backpack to get read to battle the other trainer.

"That's because everyone is scared of me. I'm actually pretty tough looking," Pedro joked.

"And what about me?" Landon asked.

"A dork," Sophia added jokingly mockingly.

"Ok," said Landon in defeat. "Sandshrew, I choose you!"

"Patrat," said the boy. "Let's do this thing!"

The Patrat started to charge at the Sandshrew, and Landon's pokemon tried to swipe at it, but it was able to dodge the attack. Sandshrew kept trying to swipe at the Patrat but the Patrat was able to keep getting out of the way. So the Sandshrew tried its old tragedy by trying to roll around the Pokemon, but this didn't work since the Patrat just moved out of the way every time Sandshrew got closer. Suddenly the Sandshrew shot out a Poison Sting at the Patrat, making the Patrat walking around as if it was dazed and confused. Landon looked puzzled. It looked like his Pokémon had learnt a new ability. Landon must have been doing some right while training. While the Patrat was weak, losing health every second it moved, Sandshrew quickly swiped it a few times, knocking the Pokémon out.

"That was a good battle," said the boy. "I'm sure you will do find when going against the gym leader."

"Can you at least give us some form of directions?" asked Landon. "I won so I at least deserve that."

"Just keep following the clues," the boy's answer was.

So they kept looking for clues and every time they found a new clue they followed its direction until they got to the next clue. Eventually in the middle the library a staircase appearing, taking them downstairs. So they when downstairs where they came across a massive room in which a gym battle could take place.

"Welcome everyone! I am the director of the Nacrene Museum and the Nacrene Gym Leader! My name is Lenora! So challenger, I'm will use this battle to research how you your technique," the gym leader said. She was a dark skinned women with puffy curly hair that was greenish bluish grey. She wore big massive earrings that were the same color as her hair, and she wore a cape. "Come forwards, and battle! Bring force two Pokémon and prove your worth!"

"Boldore and Tepig," said Sophia. "Come out and play!"

"Herdier and Watchog," said Gym Leader Lenora. "Let's test them to their foolish!"

Boldore stood his ground as Tepig dashed across the arena towards the other side, sneaking behind the two enemy Pokémon. The Boldore started to throw rocks at the Herdier and the Watchog – who was poking its head to watch out for any attacks – which distracted them from the movement of Tepig. The Herdier and the Watchog dodges these attacks without realizing the Tepig was about to attack them. Suddenly, the Tepig blasted a flame at Herdier, knocking it out. It moved onto the Watchog, but it became aware of the Tepig's movement. The meerkat-like Pokémon performed a Sand-Attack on Tepig, causing it to not know where it's going, and a Low Kick, which knocked the Tepig out. However, Boldore was able to throw a rock at Watchog knocking it out, knocking it out.

"Well done," said Lenora as she handed her a gym badge. "Now who's next?"

Just as she said that, some guy with a suit on ran into the building. It was Lenora's husband. "Team Plasma has stolen dragon's skeleton! We must stop them now!"


	15. Pinwheel Forest

**Pinwheel Forest**

"We must go and stop them!" said Pedro. His locks made him look pretty cute and the heroicalness made Sophia have the butterfly. She felt a bit dizzy, but she soon smacks out of it – she had something very important to do. She had to save this town from those stupid Team Plasma people, who had stolen that precious object.

"I agree," she announce, walking up to the gym leader Lenora, who looked rather distressed. "Are you ok?" she decided to comfort the gym leader.

"Here, has the badge," she said, handing the badge to Sophia.

"Yes!" she said, pointing the badge into the sky. "Now where were we? Yes! Do you need any help? We are pretty good at helping." In her home town she used to help the old lady next door move things about the house – it made her feel good and showed everyone how much of a good person she is. She won an award for that.

"That dragon's skeleton was given to me by my grandfather. I don't think I could go any longer without that. If it is kind of you, please find that dragon's skeleton and bring it back to me! I would kindly reward you for it," she said. Sophia smiled – she liked rewards, especially if they are yummy chocolate.

"Yes!" she said bravely. "We will do it."

"Thank you," said Lenora.

So they stormed out of the gym, and towards the inner part of Pinwheel Forest – they dashed like a group of Nascars in a race, the two behind the first car are dragging along, slipping through the air like a fiddle. Pedro was the faster runner so he went first. Next was Sophia, who was almost as fast as Pedro. And Landon was tailing on be bind, but that was because of his massive yellow backpack.

They came to the forest – there was a path but they decided to ignore since Landon was an expert in tracking people. "They went through into the bush," said Landon as he studied the ground. "We must act first since these marks tell me that they were here only a few minutes ago!" So run they did, running faster than they had ever run before. Sophia did not want to disappoint the lovely and charming Lenora. She was very graceful to Sophia, so she wanted to repay a favor.

They dashed through the scrubland, trying to avoid any wild Pokémon trying pick on them – they didn't have the time for that. They soon came across a log that was a bridge. Sophia stared at it in fear. She shook her head and start and started to break down and cruelled into a foetus poison – she was sacred out of her mind. Pedro came up to her to make sure that she was alright.

"I'm scared of small spaces," she said. "I have closet-phobia."

"Oh my!" he said in surprised. "I never knew you had a phobia like that? Why didn't you ever tell us? We could have gotten you treatment so that if this ever happened again it won't happen again."

"I don't want to go through the effort," she said. "And we have not time to talk of such things. You must go on without me!"

"No!" said Pedro. "Never will I leave you!"

"Why must you keep saying that? Go now, while you have the chance!" Sophia expressed.

"But I love you!" Pedro confessed, charging at her and then kidding her passionately. The kiss felt very tinder, and Sophia felt a jingle inside of her. It was like she had found her true love, which was always there beside her all along. She felt like she had the butterflies, but this was different. She was in love. After the kiss was over, Sophia grabbed hold of Pedro and kissed him in return. It was vehemently, fervently, and zealously grates.

"I love you too," she said confessionately, full of joy that she could say such a wonderful thing. "But you must go now! I will be waiting for you here after you brave and wonderful battle. When you return, then you will be able to report it to me. And I will be ever so willing to hear it, my deepest love!"

"Yes," he said in anxiety. "I must go. Good bye my one loves." And he left.

They darted through the log and further into the forest. The branches were getting in the way so it was hard to see what was in front of them. But with a machete it made things much easier, since it allow Pedro and slash through the forest – since he is south American he can do that. They soon got to where Team Plasma is.

"Give up your stolen goods and we will let you go!" Pedro remarked. "Hand it over now!"

"Never!" yelled the Team Plasma member. "We stole it fair and square. If you want our stolen good back you will have to battle me for it! Sandile, let's show them who's boss!" He threw out his Pokémon all and from it came some mustard brown crocodile with black stripes. It looked as if it hadn't been fed in days and was ready to eat whatever it saw first, even if it was another Pokémon.

"Mudkip, let's teach them about not committing a crime!" Pedro said. He was extremely punched up. He really wanted to show this beanie a liaison or two. "This is your last warning. Hand it over or face my wrath!"

"Certainly not ever! Sandile… ATTACK THEM NOW!"

Sandile used Protect as Mudkip came closer to it, trying to spit water at it. Sandile then used Torment, which stopped Mudkip from using his water gun attack again. Pedro's Pokémon had to work out a different tragedy. Mudkip used Mud-Slap on Sandile but it wasn't effective. Then Mudkip started to glow and it evolved. It had tuned into a Swampert. The newly evolved Pokemon suddenly used Hammer Arm, which knocked back the Sandile, knocking it out. The Team Plasma member peed his paints and then ran off, leaving the dragon's skeleton beside.

"Well done," said Sophia as she charged in to hug Pedro.

"Let's go back and give this back to Lenora," he replied.

So after getting their Pokémon healed at the Pokemon Centre – the nurse had drunk another Re Ball so she was all over the place that Sophia was surprised her Pokémon were even healed properly. They gave Lenora the stolen object back and she was extremely happy.

"Thank you guys," she replied. "I don't what I would have done without you guys. Thank you very much. I hope to see you around."

"We will sure will," said Sophia. "Once our Pokemon have learnt the fly ability we will be here at least once a month or so just to catch back with you. And I really love the look of the city. The warehouses do suit it."

"Well thank you and goodbye." And they went back to the Pokémon centre for the night. Sophia was excited since tomorrow was going to be a busy day. She was going to be sad to say go bye to this town though.


	16. Skyarrow Bridge

**Skyarrow Bridge**

The next morning they woke up early. They had breakfast at the café. They said goodbye to Brayden – he looked pretty jealous that Sophia was going out with Pedro but she didn't care since she was in love. They drank their coffee – Landon drank a Red Ball – and they then left, making sure to thank everyone for their hospitality. They got their Pokemon healed and then they left.

"I am going to be pretty sad to leave this town," said Landon as he tried to put on his massive yellow backpack. "I wonder if the next town will serve Red Ball. That drink was the best drink I think I've ever drunken. It was like heaven!"

"Landon," Sophia corrected him, "heaven is so much better."

"Then this has to be as close to heaven as earthly as possible," he announced to the world, waving his arms out. This caused him to fall over since his backpack was pretty heavy. Everyone giggled, including Brayden as he came out to wave them goodbye.

"It's my break, so I will use it to wave you off," he said. "I hope you can return one day."

"I promise I will," Sophia said.

"Thank great," he replied. "See you later then."

"Me too," she said.

They wondered out of Castelia City and back to the Pinwheel Forest. Unlike before, in which they walked off the path to take on the evil Team Plasma memes, this time they followed the main path down, until they got to a bridge. A few cyclists were riding the bikes back and forward, enjoying the environment that the forest produced. There was a calm feel about it, as if the leafs creates toxins that relapsed the mind and freeing one's self to the nature of the wonderful and beautiful world that the crater had given them. They were truly blessed.

They watched the river as water flown from it. A group of kids were swimming the in the pool, getting the most out of it. Sophia would have loved to swim with them but she didn't have the towel or the swim gear to do so. Landon did, since he kept a lot of stuff in his backpack, but Sophia had already decided that they didn't have the time to do something like swimming in the river, even if it was going to be a lot of fun. They'd to move on and fast since they Sophia wanted to get to the city as soon as possible. She had waited all her life to see this wonderful city – the longer they wasted not going there a longer they weren't allow to see it. The situation was simple – they had to keep moving. And the Bridge they had to cross was pretty long anyway.

They got to the end of the forest. There was some police lady standing there with a rack of bikes. She was stopping anyone without a bike from going onto the bridge. She walked up to them. She was wearing a blue uniform and she had her Wissler to her mouth.

"Hold on!" she demanded strongly. "My name is Jennie and I am the law here. You cannot pass without a bike."

"We don't have a bike," said Sophia.

"Then you will have to hired one for now," Jennie explained. "They are only five dollars each. It's not the much if you think about it."

"Sure, of course," said Sophia, as she handed the money over to Jennie and then they claimed the bikes they were going to use to cross the bridge. "Thank you for letting us hires some."

"You are welcome," said the police officer. "Now move along!"

They moved out of the forest and came to a balcony that gave them an awesome view of the city. Sky scratchers could be seen far off in the distance across the stretches of water. The bridge itself crossed the water majestically, the supports raising high in to the sky – the clouds almost covered them.

"It's almost as good as the Golden Gate Bridge," Sophia exclaimed with amazement. "I don't think I've ever seen anything as wonderful as this. I am so excited that I get to cross it with my best friends."

"This is truly a tremendous, breath-taking, splendid sight," said Pedro, hugging Sophia as she looked at the city from the balcony. He kissed her on the checks and she felt a little tingle inside her. She loved it when Pedro did this. She turned around a kissed in on the mouth, her hands on his hips. It was so romantic, and to see a sight with him was even better. This was the best day of her entire life.

"I love you," she said sweetly and overwhelmingly glad that her love one was with her. "I don't want to ever leave you. Even when you leave just for a few minutes, like what you did yesterday when you went and battled that Team Plasma member, I felt all alone. Please stay by my side forever!"

"I promise that," he said, kissing her again on the check.

"We better get going," Landon annoyingly reminded them. Sophia forgot that he was still there, standing lankily and rather awkward. Sophia gave him the evil looks before deciding that it was about time they crossed the bridge.

They walked through the gateway and onto the bridge – the walking path at first went around in circles before moving onto the main part of the bridge, which joined on to with the traffic. As they rode, Sophia could feel the wind flow through her hair as it waved behind her. The feeling made her feel as if she was free to do whatever she wanted to do. She felt freedom – it was even better when she saw the statue of liberty, she felt very proud of whom she was. A few wingulls flew beside her as she rode. It was an amazing sight.

In the distance she saw two bike riders coming towards them from the other side. She was at first excited to meet new people. But as they came closer, she started to worry. They were wearing the Team Rocket uniform. Sophia suddenly halted, causing her friends to stop as well. The waited as the Team Rocket members came closer. Sophia recognized one of them. It was Suzy – her worse enemy. They kept popping up all the time, trying to steal their Pokémon. It was obvious what they were planning – they wanted to steal their Pokémon again. At first she thought the other guy was Todd, but he was wearing a mask – bloody lips and everything – as if he was trying to scare them off, or at least stun them so that he could have the chance to steel their Pokémon without having to battle them.

"Who's your new friend," Pedro yelled as they came forward. He was out in front; ready to protect Sophia in a heartbeat. She felt the butterflies again – a tingle that made her feel better.

"My name is Anarchy and I like to hide behind abnormity. I like to hurt people without having to reveal who I am," he said. "But in reality I'm just a scared painter."

"Well we won't let you steal our Pokémon," said Pedro.

"I strong heartedly agree," Sophia added in. "We work very hard to earn our Pokémon. Never ever will we let you take them? Not over our dead bodies!"

"Then we will make you suffer!" laughed Suzy in a maniac like manner, waving her arms about. She truly looked demonized. "Gengar – do it your all!" Out of a Pokémon ball came some purple ghost Pokémon with legs. Its red eyes could scare anyone to an early grave.

"I will battle you too," said Anachy, holding his Pokémon ball into the sky. "Reshiram, I choose you!" Out of his ball came the Reshiram, a white dragon like Pokémon that had a tail for a nuclear turbine. It was a pretty rare Pokémon, so it was obvious to Sophia that it was stolen.

"Tepig," said Sophia, holding up one of her balls also, "come and play!"

"Minun," said Pedro, standing proud and stung, "I choose you! Now go and kick some butt!"

The first thing that Minun did was shoot blasts of Spark at its enemy. Reshiram was able to sustain these strikes since it is an electric Pokémon, but Gengar was not so lucky. It hindered the Pokemon back and back, until it couldn't take any more hits. This gave Tepig the chance to flame it, as it charged pass. This knocked the Gengar out.

"Who dare you knock my Pokemon out?" Suzy cried out loud!

"If you were smarter, you would have not taken us on!" Sophia replied.

"What are you saying, you stupid tyke!" Suzy splattered out. "You're calling me dumb? I've done move break-ins than you would ever do in your entire life! Now try and beat that!"

"I'm a good person so I will never do that!" Sophia replied. "That makes me smarter and better. All criminals are dumb. You got to be stupid to break the law."

"Like I care," Suzy said, with a tone of sarcasm – Sophia wondered if she had a softer side that is hidden by her meanness. She decided not – Suzy seemed like some crazy person that should be locked up.

Suddenly the Reshiram started to glowing burning orange. It was about to perform Fusion Flare, with its tail's turbines turning faster and faster than ever before. Tepig managed to get out of the way from the attack, but Minun wasn't as lucky. The blast stuck Minun so hard that it knocked itself back towards one of the pillars, knocking it out. Tepig, staring at the Reshiram felt really scared. If it didn't beak this Pokémon, then it along with the other Pokémon that Sophia, Landon and Pedro had would be stolen. Suddenly, the Tepig started to black fire balls from its mouth. Although Reshiram was able to dodge the first few balls, eventually this wore it out, and finally a few of the balls stuck him, knocking the Pokemon out.

"Jolly motley!" screamed Suzy. "We better get out of her." Bushing peddles of their bikes, Anarchy and Suzy rode back from where they came as fast as they possibly could. Anarchy's mask feel off, revealing a spotty young teenager who looked rather pale – as if his parents never fed him anything. It was obvious why he was crazy.

"Let's get going," said Sophia as the night sky started to appearing, revealing the amazing lights to the city. "I'm sure we'll have some fun in this new and excited city." And so they peddle off towards the city, with new adventures waiting for them.


	17. Café Sonata

**Café Sonata**

Sophia walked through the gates and onto the road that ringed around the city. She and her friends walked down the street, admiring the massive skyscrapers. They were huge, enormous and description. Sophia was always brought up in the country so she had never seen a building that big before, but she had seen plenty of pictures of them on the internet but she had never have thought they would be this big.

Landon looked more excited. He was really obsessed with really tall building. He was a big of nerd about it all. Sophia remembered once when they were back in Pallet Town how Landon would chew her ears off on how awesome buildings are. She had learnt a lot from this. For example, the tallest tower in the world is Canada, and that there is an even taller building in the United Arab Emirates. He always wanted to go up a tall tower and now he would get his chance. Due to this he become very excited from it. He looked very pleased with himself.

"Oh my goodness!" he screamed with joy! "I cannot wait to climb one of those towers. Just like King Kong in that movie made by that Australian."

"You're not going to do that for real?" Sophia said shockingly. She wondered if her friend was being serious or not. London sometimes said something as if he meant it but really he was only joking about it. This was one of those occasions.

"No!" he said in offense. "I'm going to do it legally. I've paid to do it safely, just like what they did in the new Mission Impossible movie."

"Have fun," said Pedro, as he waved Landon off. Landon ran off excitedly. "Now my love, how about we get some dinner? Let's call it a date – your choice in restaurant."

"I heard that there is a really romantic one named Café Sonata. How about going to that one?" Sophia asked, politely and very, very much in a loving fashion. She truly had the heat for Pedro and was glad he was her.

"That is a very good idea," he congratulated her. "Don't you worry? I will pay! Tonight will be the most romantic night you will ever have in your entire life!"

"Wow," Sophia said, now gaining the butterflies. "You do know how to flatter a woman. You are the most gentle of all men."

"Only for you, direly," Pedro said, taking out a rose and handing it to her, "only for you." And he kissed her gentle on the check.

They walked lovingly to Narrow Street, which was some boutique backstreet. There were a few nice guys in suits next to a rubbish tip that waved at us – they looked very friendly. Although the street was not lighted up so much, Sophia and Pedro were able to find they own way to the café. Suddenly some guy jumped out from the dumpster, and smiled at us.

"I've lost my glasses, but you can have this!" he said very friendly. He seemed like a nice person. "It's called Flash and if you teach it to one of your Pokémon then you will able to light up even darkest street."

"Thank you wearies much," said Sophia, smiling back politely.

They entered Café Sonata, which was a jazz bar. There was some bold African American guy – Sophia, unlike some other southerners, actually likes black people; she is friends with everyone – buzzing away on his saxophone playing some trippy jazzy bluesy solo, which some Native American – and Sophia believes in multi-cultureless - playing an electric guitar with him, in which he was playing some bar chords, which a few tricky rifts here and there. They were truly amazing.

The managed walked up to her. He was some Asian guy – most likely Chinese since Sophia used to hang out with a few back in Pallet Town – with a smart but casual suit. He wore glasses similar to those that were worn by a famous Black jazz man. He looked at her and used his oh so hot looks to enter her inner thoughts and actually read her mind, her desires, her wants, and most importantly, her inner most deepest down in the massive deep cave dreams. She had the goose bumps just thinking about it.

"Lemonade," he said seductively, "one free one to that pretty lady - quick, quick everyone!" He clapped, and Sophia felt like farting, but Pedro oh so caringly and lovingly was there to catch her.

"Thank you," she said politely, graciously, and course of action.

"You are welcomed," he said, looking into her eyes. She saw dark brown Latin American eyes stare right back at her, granulizing her – making her submit to his every will. She was going to enjoy this night and she perfectly, impeccably, effortlessly knew it. This was going to be a night to remember.

"Yes!" she said daringly. "Take me and show me the best night you'll ever give me!" She kissed him on the check and his kissed her back. She giggled. Everyone in the café looked at them and clapped. They all knew they were pervert together.

"Here is your lemonade," said the manager. "Now what can I serve you to lovely and made for each other couple?" He stood there gracefully, waiting so eagerly to learn of their decision – his wellbeing depended on it.

"A big house steak for me and plenty of mash potatoes – I really love mashed potatoes," he said to the manager, before looking at Sophia for her answer. She blushed and replied.

"I want what he wants, but half the size. I'm a woman of little proportion, so a little proportion will do me very much," she said sweetly.

"I will tell the chief to cook these as fast as possible," said the manager before leaving. Suddenly the man that played the saxophone came down to them, to talk to them.

"I am also a Pokemon trainer and so is my guitarist. You two looked very sweet together. Just to prove how well of a couple you are, may I ask to battle you two in the double battle. I am sure the manager won't mind the mess after all of this," he said – and that was a good question: what does happen after a Pokemon battle?

"Ok," said Sophia. "Are you ready Pedro?"

"As ready as ever!" her boyfriend replied.

"Tepig," Sophia said with much pride, "Don't be sky! Come out of your ball and play!"

"Mudkip," said Pedro, standing up, "come and do your utter and brilliant best!"

"Basculin, come out!" said the sax man.

"Petilil," said the guitarist. "Let's do some chords! It's practise time!"

Petilil started to obit the Mudkip, which made the Mudkip very nervous. The Mudkip tried to get away from the Petilil, but the Petilil was very persistent, and there weren't anywhere for the Mudkip to go. Mudkip slashed the Petilil which caused it to lose half of it health. But it wasn't enough. The Petilil then started to glow and suddenly glowing orbs floated from it and entered Mudkip. It was using Giga Drain, with made Mudkip faint –which means that he was knocked out - and healed the Petilil at the same time.

"Oh man! I should have chosen my Pokemon better!" explained Pedro complainingly.

"You are sure right," said the guitarist. "Have you learnt your lesson?"

"Yep, clear as crystal," joked Pedro, knowing the pun that he had made.

Tepig stared at the two other Pokémon. It knew perfectly well that it didn't stand a chance against these two, but it knew it had to try. It could easily defeat the Petilil, but no the Basculin. It charged in between the Petilil and the Basculin. The Petilil attempted to throw a Grass Knot at the Tepig, but missed. Instead, the attack hit Basculin, and because it was of the water Pokémon which meant that it was weak against grass type attacks, the Basculin was knocked out – by a Pokémon on that same team! Tepig swiftly blasted a fire ball at Petilil, knocking it out.

"Well done," say the manager. "You really entertained our customers. You'll get your meals for free. Well done you two. Enjoy yourselves." Sophia and Pedro bowed to everyone else, shook the hand of those that battled them – who then continued jamming themselves – and then they finished eating their dinner. It was an extremely, extremely, extremely romantic night.


	18. Challenge of the Dance Group

**Challenge of the Dance Group**

Meanwhile, Landon was trekking through the street of Castelia Street – the main street of Castelia city, since it shares the same name – and was trying to avoid the people walked towards and from behind. It was pretty busy and buzzy for Landon – he had never seen as many possible people before. It was annoying that they kept knocking into him – it was his fault though since he had such a massive backpack that got in the way – but the feel of being in the big apple was simply amazing. He had the same feeling that Sophia had when she first saw the city, but this time it was different since he was guy and she was a girl and girls get a certain thing.

Suddenly some dancer knocked into him. The guy was wearing a green top and he had dread locks. He had a lime hoodie tied around his waist. He also wore a white track pants. When he spoke he talked in a Jamaican accent. It was obvious that he wasn't from around here.

"Hail I, brethren. Want fee battle gain fee bed its de end of de world. Come and deader I in Central Plaza and dare's dah reward for it to. Cool or what?" he said.

"Come again?" said Landon, confused at what the dancer had said.

"Just come fee Central Plaza and the bro will find out thee brethren a brethren in deed," he said. "Battle hard and thee will find out your reward, how brethren khan it be!"

"Sure," said Landon. And with that, the dancer danced off down the street, magically and hysterically not getting in the way of the oncoming traffic of people walking down the street. "Woolly wow - I wonder how he did that?"

So he decided no tot climb the tower, but instead battles that trainer that he had just met. He was never much of a dancer – he had dyspraxia – so he hoped that the dancer could teach him how to dancer after they battled each other. He wondered what the reward was going to be - a dancing lesson or even lesson for his Pokémon to learn to dance. That would get the ladies attention. Not many people were attractive to Landon. It might because he was a little bit geeky and a nerd at times. And he had freckles, which could put people off as well.

He walked down the street towards the Central Plaza, which was at the end of the road and in the centre of the city, before the final road that when off into the desert. He was very confident that he could win this. He had won battles before, including against Pedro – he was a better Pokemon trainer – and he had won a few other battles. Even when he lost a few times he was able to get back-up and continue. Sophia's first defeat when she went against that gym leader was a true inspiration – he inspired to be like her, and be able to win everyone single won of her battles. Since her defeat at the gym she hadn't lost a single battle which was truly amazing. And she even got a boyfriend. Landon had neither.

"Yom mate," said the dancer. "I name's Dancer Mickey and me challenge yon to dah battle of dad central!"

"Ok," said Landon. "Challenge accepted. Sandshrew, I choose you!"

"Pansage," said the dancer. "Meh choose yon!"

The first thing that the Pansage do was to shoot out some Vine Whip and it wrapped around the Sandshrew, stopping it from moving anywhere. It could not even roll around the other Pokémon. The Pansage slowly approached the Sandshrew, blasting out Seed Bomb at the Sandshrew which even though it did not make the Pokémon lose too much health, it still hurt. Suddenly with every last bit of strength, the Sandshrew swiped at the Pansage as it got too close, knocking the Pansage out.

"Well done meh. Yon win! Find I's other brethren to win more prize!" the dancer said. "Narrow Street I brethren be. Goth der fee battle more!"

So Landon quickly rushed down to the Narrow Street, a few minutes after Sophia and Pedro had entered the café. There were the same guys as before still there, still smiling at those that passed them. Suddenly another dancer came out, this time even more excited than the last. He spoke normally this time. He was obvious some punk that wanted to be Jamaican but his white skin gave it all away. He still was pretty relaxed, wearing the same clothing as the other dancer, including the dread lock hair.

"Come to battle me too?" he said, sound a little bit surprised, as if he didn't expect his friend dancer to be beaten by some young kid such as Landon. "Al-righty-o though! I, Dancer Edmond, challenge yah to dah battle! Panpour, let's do some sum dance moves!"

"Ok," said Landon, holding out one of his balls. "Bulbasaur, do your best!"

Bulbasaur slowly and intimating wander around the Panpour confidence that it could win the wattle, circling the other Pokemon, which one and truly confused it. Bulbasaur knew very well that it could win since it was a grass Pokémon and Pokemon of those types always beats a water type Pokemon hands down! It shot out its Leech Seed to suck the health out of the Panpour, and with throwing out some Vine Whip it was able to make the Pokémon lose a lot of health. It then used Razor Leaf, which blasted a wind of leafs at the Panpour, knocking the Pokémon out.

"Awesome! Find meh other friend to win prize. One more to go! Well done meh brethren!" he said, jumping about and doing some kicky and punchy dance moves before doing summersaults back towards the Centre Plaza. He said as he went off: "Find I's last friend on Unity Pier. Good lucky luck-o luckier luck!"

Landon suddenly rushed to the edge of the city that out-looked the ocean and the harbor. He couldn't wait to take on the last dancer. This achievement he could show Sophia and she would be really proud of him and maybe even ask him out – he doubted that since she was already going out with Pedro and she was out of his league. She was really pretty and most guys had crushes on her, including Landon. But it wouldn't hurt him, wouldn't it?

So he walked down to the harbor area where he saw the dancer dancing on the dock, attracting a lot of viewers, paying this busker to dance for them. He was doing some pretty cool break dancing moves, which really impressed Landon. Where the other two dancers looked like amateurs, it was obvious that this guy was a professional at what he was doing. Landon clapped as the dancer bowed and then approached him. Unlike the other dancers, this guy didn't speak in an abstruse manner, but instead spoke clear and direct. This guy wasn't some fool or anyone and he knew what he was doing.

"Well done my friend. Now come and battle your final opponent and then the reward is all yours!" he said as Landon came close to him. The crowd started to cheer for they were about to witness an awestricken battle that will make them weep for more. "I am Dancer Raymond and I challenge you to a Pokemon BATTLE! Pansear, I choose you!"

"Mudkip," said Landon – he was looking after it for long – taking out his ball, "come and win me my prize! Do it your best and don't disappoint!"

The Pansear blasted out a long puff of fire, but Mudkip was luckily able to dodge the oncoming attack. The Pansear kept using Flame Burst, but Mudkip was able to deflect it with Reflect. The Mudkip moved slowly towards the Pansear, with a water shield created from the Reflect to protect and defend the Pokemon. It got close enough and then shot out a wave of water, knocking the Pansear back. With one simple tackle, the Pansear was knocked out!

"Well done my brethren," said the last dancer. "Here, have an Amulet Coin which doubles the reward you get after defeating a trainer in a battle. It will come in handy on your journey. Also, here is a Bicycle!"

Landon felt really good for himself. He decided to go find Pedro and Sophia. But when he returned back to the café, they were gone!


	19. Castelia City Gym

**Castelia City Gym**

After having the romantic dinner at Café Sonata, Sophia and Pedro did a polite bow to everyone else and thanked the manager for the free dinner, they decided that it was about the right time to leave. Everyone was extremely sad that they had to go since they were really good costumers and were truly awesome entertainment – even the jazz man agreed. So they casually left the café after paying and as they walked out – just after Landon had battled that dancer - some guy walked up to them. He was looked like he came from Norway.

"Hi, my name is Braga," he said, "but my friends call me Zane. I Challenge you to a Pokemon battle! Missingno, Larvitar and Porygon, come out and show them who's boos!" Because Missingno wasn't a real Pokémon it was defeat straight away. It meant that it was a two-on-two battle.

"Yes, I will accept your challenge!" said Sophia, standing up to the encounter, appearing tremendously courageous, valiant, and cowardly. "Pansage and Timburr, do your best!"

The Larvitar was some murky lime green reptile Pokemon that has an upright backbone on the top of its head. It had red eyes and a red diamond patch on its chest. The Porygon was some digitalized Pokémon that was light pink with a light pale blue nose. The both looked very powerful and Sophia wondered if she was able to defeat them. She decided to no let her nerves kick in or else she would lose the Pokémon battle that she was about to get involved with.

Sophia's Pokemon stared at Braga's ones, giving out scary looking yes at each other. The Porygon floated towards the Pansage and started to flash like a strobe light – this was by using Psybeam – which gave the Pansage an epileptic fit. The Pansage started to run around uncontrollably and then fell of paralyzed. The Timburr tried to swing its bar at Larvitar, which knocked it out. With the same swing, it hit the Porygon making it lose lots of health. The Porygon used Recover which brought it make to fall strength. It then went up to the Pansage and zapped it using Discharge, knocking that Pokemon out. It looked unlikely that Sophia would win, but with another mighty sing of the bar, and the Timburr was able to knock the Porygon out to kingdom come.

"You are pretty good," said Braga, after shaking Sophia's hand in congratulation – they were on Narrow Street still, "you should take on the gym leader in this city. His name is called Burgh. If you battle like that against him you will surely win! I wish you good luck!"

"Thank you for suggesting that!" said Sophia. She felt really excited and extremely ready to go and take on the gym leader in this town. "I'm sure not to disappoint you."

So they went back to the Pokemon centre and decided to have their Pokémon healed first. Since it was getting pretty late – the sky was getting dark and the moon was out skinning down onto the earth, but since the city lights were very bright there weren't any stars – they decided that Sophia was going to take on the gym leader the next day, while they were more awake and ready to take on Burgh – or whoever the gym leader was. Braga spoke so fast that they weren't able to pick the name as well as they could have had.

Landon came back and he was very excited. He had won three battles against a group of dancers. Sophia was very extremely proud of him, but she was turned on for she was attracted to Pedro and not some dorky geeky nerd – Landon was one. After getting their balls healed, they went to go and sleep.

Sophia was exceedingly excited that she found it extremely difficult to fall asleep. She had to keep having to turn sides, from left and right, and at no point did she find the bed comfortable at all. She decided after the melatonin didn't work was to read a book. She scanned through an interesting novel of a guy named Ash how stopped Team Rocket from stealing lots of Pokémon. The book was an autobiography and she found it very thought provoking and enlightening. She wondered if she would ever meet this guy. He seemed like a fascinating person and would surely teach her a lot if she ever had to battle against him.

She pondered over how she would battle him. He team considered of a Pikachu – she always wanted one of them, an electric mouse Pokémon, since it was really cute and could shock any trainer that really annoyed her, like Suzy and Todd – a Bulbasaur – Landon had one of them so she knew how to defeat them very easily, which is to use her Tepig since Fire Pokémon are strong against grass Pokemon such as Bulbasaur – and a Squirtle – another Pokémon she was certain that she could beat, since she had a Pansage which could throw Leech Seed at Squirtle, which could easily defeat that water type Pokémon. But he train his Pokémon a lot, so she decided that if she was to ever battle him she better train a lot herself so that she would be ready for such as a battle.

She managed to get a few hours' sleep at least – she went to sleep after reading her book for an hour or so – before she was awakened by Pedro. His smooth and sensual voice made her smile and giggle. She was crossed to begin with since she could have had another hour or so sleep, but once she saw his big grin as he held out a plate that had a bagel with bacon, cheese and plenty of ketchup, she felt happy and decided to give him a hug – after he put the plate down first. After a long hug, she moved towards the plate and eagerly started eating it. The food felt very, very, very yummy. It was even better than the dinner the night before. He had even made sure there weren't any eggs – Sophia hated eggs; the rotten spell and the disgusting taste revolted her. She was extremely happy and was very much prepared for the battle a head. She looked at Pedro.

"It's time to show this town how we rock and roll!" she announced.

After inspecting the artwork at Studio Castelia, they wandered towards the gym, which was on Gym Street conveniently. It was the on the right side of the street the nearest to the pier. There were plenty of trainers waiting outside ready to take on the gym leader. A few of them looked like they had already taken on the gym leader or one of the other trainers that trained at the gym and were unfortunately defeated. Sophia decided to not let their miscible faces put her off. She was going to go into the gym and defeat whoever waited for her there. She was extremely determined to do so. She one and truly believed in herself.

"I hope you're ready," queried Landon. He looked pretty nervous, wondering whether she could actually defeat the gym leader.

"I'm sure you can be able to overcome that," said Pedro. "You haven't come this far just to give up. Are you a coward or are you someone that can get things done?" Pedro's motivational speech strengthened Sophia's heart and gave her enough kick – much stronger than the energy drink that Landon loved to drink – to walked into the gym and give it everything she had. She had to win – she had not choice!

She opened the door to the gym. A breeze of warm air knocked her back, as if it was trying to put her off going any further. The spell of gone off honey made her want to throw up. Luckily enough, that didn't happen. But the look on Landon's face showed that he might have done so – but she was too scared to ask him. She simply did not want to know. Not like it was her problem anyway.

As she entered the gym, she noticed that it was like a massive beehive, with the room being in a hexagonal shape – sadly no legislators. There was a gate on the other side, stopping those that want to go further from advancing. Facing Sophia was some clown like person. He looked at her and laughed. He did some juggling – with flamed boiling pins - before actually speaking to her. She thought it was rather rude of him, but she was polite and allowed him to speak.

"I am Harlequin Jack – me nickname's Jumping Jack," he announced. "If you want to take on my master, the gym leader of this city – the mighty Burgh – and claim the Insect Badge, then you'll have to take on me! I'm not an easy opponent. You won't be able to walk over me effortlessly at all. I am hopeful that you're reading for my on-sault!"

"I'm not an easy person to walk over either," Sophia said, in a cocky and confident – not too much though – manner. "Tepig and Boldore - let us show them who the superior is! That's me alright!"

"Then let it be," he said, taking out his balls. "Sewaddle and Venipede – let us bug them with errors! We sure will catch their attention!" Out came two Pokemon, both were bug Pokemon. Sewaddle was some caterpillar that had crawled into some green leaf thing. Sophia had seen a Venipede before. Sophia knew it was time to prove herself against this over confidant tyke.

Tepig started charge around the Venipede in circles while the Boldore distracted it by throwing rocks at it. Venipede suddenly shot a dart like thing at Boldore, but it didn't poison it since Boldore was a rock type Pokemon. One of the rocks hit the Venipede, causing it to feel a lot of pain, slowing the Pokemon down. Tepig had managed to sneak behind the Venipede, and swiped it, knocking the enemy Pokemon out. Tepig then moved onto the Sewaddle, which was hiding in the corner. All Tepig had to do was flame it and it was knocked out.

"I might have gone easy on you," said the clown trainer, "but Burgh is much, much, much stronger. You better be careful or else you will come back to the Pokemon center disappointedly."

"I'm sure not trainer is a match for me!" said Ebony, leaning on Pedro, who was pretty proud that she had won that battle. "Even if I get defeated by him, I will simply come back and defeated him again, but this time leveled up more and more dangerous and powerful. I am determined so that will make me champion again."

So as the clown trainer went to the corner to cry and morn his loss, the door to the next room opened, allowing Sophia to enter. The next room was much bigger, but still had its beehive like features. On the other side of the room was the gym leader. He wore tight skinny stripy pants with an even tighter green tee-shirt and a pink scarf. He also had long messy curly hair. He looked like a fool just a little bit.

"I, Sophia Greenwood, challenge you to a Pokemon Battle so that I can earn myself my third badge – the insect badge," she announced, standing extremely bravely. "Tepig, Audino, and Timburr - out you all come. Let's earn this badge!"

"You have a lot of guts taking me on, but it's time for me to crush that. It's time to destroy your dreams of becoming a champion!" said Burge, staring veraciously at Sophia. "Whirlipede, Dwebble, and Leavanny – let us rip this little girl apart! Not literally through."

The Whirlipede was a grey shell like pokemon that crawled up into a ball, with spikes coming out from it. Reddish purple rings were found across its shell. The Dwebble was some orange crab that had a grey shell. And finally, the Leavanny was the final evolvement of Sewaddle, which finally grew into it leaf like body.

The Timburr tried to swing its massive bar at the Whirlipede, but the other Pokémon performed Protest which caused the bar to reflect off it and caused the bar to hit Timburr, knocking the Pokemon out. Sophia was one Pokemon down so it could risk losing another one. Tepig charge up at the Dwebble and the Pokemon blasted a burst of Ember at it, which caused the Pokemon to be knocked out. But while it was doing that, the Whirlipede shot a dart of poison at the Tepig, causing it to be poison. Because of this, it was slowly losing health. Every now and then, the Audino would heal the Tepig so that it didn't lose too much health. The Tepig then spat out a fire ball at the Leavanny, causing it to be knocked out. The Tepig tried to flame the Whirlipede, but its shell was fire proof. Suddenly, the Whirldipede performed slash, which knocked the Tepig out. It looked like Sophia was going to lose the battle. But at the last moment, her Audino performed Last Resort, which started to slash at the other Pokémon crazily, which although looked messy, it was extremely effective. This caused the Whirlipede to be knocked out. Sophia had won her third gym badge.

"Well done," said Burgh. "This is your badge as reward."

Sophia was handed the badge, which she accepted with honor, and then she and her friends left the gym. As they walked out of the gym, they noticed some girl crying. They walked up to the girl and asked her what was wrong.

"Team Plasma has stolen my beloved Pokemon!" she cried, moaning over her lost Pokemon. Sophia knew right away that something had to be done about this.


	20. Team Plasma's Secret Base

**Team Plasma's Secret Base**

"We need to help her," said Sophia, staring sympathetically at the poor girl who was deep in tears and distress. She looked over to her companions to see what they thought about the situation – they always knew what to do even when she didn't. "So how about it guys? Should we help this poor and defenceless little girl by finding her stolen Pokemon?"

"Yes, it is very important to help this girl. If we don't do this then we will gain a guilty consensus. We need to look into this so that we can stop Team Plasma from stealing even more Pokemon from unsuspecting trainers," Pedro exclaimed after Sophia looked at him for an answer. "Let's start with asking this girl what happened. I'm sure we will be able to get enough information from her to search out the members of Team Plasma."

"You are certainly right there – my one and only deepest beloved one. We need to put an end to those wicked Team Plasma. I group tired every time I to take on these guys. At least Team Rocket is entertaining – they're not really good at what they are doing so they are easy to take on whenever we come cross them – unlike these guys who are a threat to all trainers across the world," Sophia spoke out. Pedro and Landon nodded in agree with her. They were going to take on Team Plasma and stop them even if it was the last thing they did.

Landon lent down to talk to the little girl, who was still cry and was unaware of their conversation. To looked up at him and glared a hopeful smile, as if her savior had arrived to help her. "What happened when Team Plasma stole your Pokemon? By telling us that, it will help us recover your stolen Pokemon."

"I was at the pier when a group of men in weird clothing came up to me. They kept saying that by keeping my Pokemon it meant that I was being crawl to it and it should be released so that they could be happy and free again like it is meant to be like," the little girl explained to Landon, trying not to leave anything important out. "I tried to argue against them saying that I keep my Pokemon happy and being with it. But they were really ignorant and kept trying to get me to hand my Pokemon over to them. So I tried walk away from them. But they got one of their grunts to launch at me and grab my Pokémon. I tried to scream and kick back, but they would not listen. They had got my Pokemon and they were not going to hand it back any time soon. I felt really sad as they walked away with my Pokemon. They were really mean people and I really hate them. I stayed her crying, until you came here and talked to me."

"Do you know where they were going," pondered Sophia out loud. "If you can tell us where they went, then we will be able to track them down, kick their butts, and recover your poor stolen Pokémon from those mean evil people."

"They went to that abandon building over there," said the little girl, pointing to a building that had no signs or anything. It was obvious that the members of Team Plasma were hiding in there. "God get them! They deserve a big whack over the head! No one steals a Pokemon from their trainers, especially when it's a poor and defenceless girl. Do this and I'll reward you as well! Good luck my friends!"

So they ran audaciously, staunchly, and gallantly toward the abandon building, storming into the thick of the battle like a warrior running towards his enterable doom. They ran like they were cutting air, much like a woodcutter would do with a log, or a psychic man trying to cut into an atom, creating nuclear friction that could destroy any enemy that came towards them as a threat to social security, safekeeping, and danger. Sophia's heart beeped extremely and very hard, as adrenalin started to kick in. She had to stop this crime from happening before it happened. Heroines always stopped the criminals when it is happening, and she was not going to fail. She had to succeed, even if it was for the little girl. Sophia didn't want to disappoint her at all. She wouldn't be able to look at her if she did fail at rescuing the little girl's stolen Pokemon.

As they came closer to the building, Ghetsis, Bronius, and Rood – three members of the seven sages – walked out of the building, with some grunts, which one of them was holding a Pokemon that looked really distressed. It was a Munna and it was trying wiggled itself out of the hold of the grunt. It was obvious to Sophia that the Pokemon was stolen – specifically the little girl's Pokemon – and it was their job to stop them in the act of the crime.

"Stop it right there," announced Sophia as she got closer. She took out one of her balls, ready for a battle. "What you are doing is wrong and it is illegal. Release that innocent Pokemon back to its owner or I will citizenly arrest you for crime against young trainers. You have been caught before – who knows why you were let off before – so this is enough evidence to get you and your petty gang arrested. Give up now and you will be let off lightly."

"We are going to release the Pokemon. WE ARE GOING TO RELEASE IT INTO THE WILD! That's how things should be like, unlike you slavery supporting maniacs," said Ghetsis, laughing like a madman. "Now I will force you to hand over your Pokémon as well, so that we can release them as well!"

"Never ever will you ever get our Pokemon," yelled Landon angrily. He looked extremely steamy, and his fist tightening showed that he was prepared to punch the person. Luckily his loosened his fists so that he could grab his balls. If a trainer is planning to punch someone, it is better to grab for their balls then being arrested for assault. At least allowing your Pokemon to fight for you doesn't mean that you will get hurt, or arrested.

"You will have no choice," said Ghetsis, as his grunts started to get closer to Landon, who were about to grab Landon's balls. Landon stepped back, and threw out one of his Pokemon balls and from it came his Sandshrew, who was snarling at the grunts. Ghetsis took out what looked like a bomb. He threw it into the ground, and everywhere went into smoke. When the smoke had gone away, Ghetsis was gone. Shockingly, Landon's Sandshrew was also gone as well.

Landon – who looked extremely distressed – dropped down onto the ground, pleading for the Pokemon to be given back. "You are really mean! You will suffer for that!"

"We don't care," said the grunt. "You were beaten fair and square."

"What you did is illegal," Sophia stood up for her friend. "I will make you pay for this! I will challenge to a Pokemon battle. If I win, you give my friend's Pokemon back."

"If I win, I will steal of your Pokemon and release them!" laughed the grunt.

"I can safely say that we won't lose," replied Sophia. "Tepig and Timburr – let us reclaim our friend's stolen Pokemon. Let us teach him not to break the law. Breaking law is illegal and must be reported under any case, since the criminal could break the rules again if he is not caught. You should always report crime!"

"I'm not a criminal. I am a freedom fighter - a fighter for poor and innocent Pokemon. I only want to release them from being tortured in battles," smirked said the Team Plasma grunt.

"You, an innocent freedom fighter?" laughed Pedro. "You got to be kidding me?"

"Well, that's my opinion! I have a right to it!" said the grunt. "Trubbish and Minccino, let us steal some Pokemon!"

The Trubbish was some dark green but somewhat grey thing that looked like it was some knotted up garbage bag, with oval eyes and three teethes like vampires. The Minccino looked like a white chinchilla with massive scruffs across its body – forehead, neck and ears – and it had massive ears with pale pink insides. It looked really cute and it was obvious that it was stolen as well -looking really scared, being forced to battle against its will and having to listen to some strange person that is not its trainer.

The Trubbish approached Sophia's Timburr – the smell of garbage made everyone want to heave – and spat out of its mouth Sludge Bomb – filthy sludge that impales its victim with poisonous smoke. Timburr started to chock on the gas, trying to swing its bar around in circles. It moved about as if it was dizzy – most likely caused by the smoke that the Sludge Bomb had caused. It managed to hit the Trubbish back again with its metal bar, which caused the Trubbish to stagger, but then they Timburr feel over, being knocked out from the poisonous gas. This gave Tepig the chance to charge from behind and flame the Trubbish, knocking the Pokemon out while it was trying to cover from being hit by the metal bar of the fallen Timburr. Tepig turned around to face the Minccino. Even though the other Pokémon looked really cute, and Tepig didn't really want to hurt it, for the sake of its owner – Sophia if you are wondering – Tepig charged at the Minccino and blasted out a ball of fire, that travelled directly to the Minccino and hit it pursuantly into the forehead, knocking the poor stolen Pokemon out.

"We have won, so now you better hand my friends Pokemon back over, you stupid little dork-faces," Sophia announced after realizing that she had won the Pokemon battle. "I am going to only ask this the once and only time, hand that Pokemon back! I demand you do so or else I will ring the police!"

"We were playing around with you," scoffed the grunt. "We don't have it; our boss Bronius. And he has gone to the next town, since his Pokémon know Fly. By the time you get there he will be gone and you will never be able to get your friend's Pokemon back. We have won!"

"No you haven't," said Sophia, who looked down to her Tepig, who was waiting for its next order. "Flame them in the butt. Teach them a lesson not to steal other people's Pokemon. And make sure it hurts. We don't want them to get off light this time, don't we?"

The Tepig nodded, and charged towards the grunts, how at this moment starting to shake their legs. They soon got the idea, and started to dash off towards the Central Plaza. Tepig kept following them, shorting out balls of fire every now and then, each one hitting the grunts in the butt, which caused them to run just a little bit faster. When it was obvious that they had disappeared, Tepig returned back to her trainer, and jumped back into its ball.

Sophia, Pedro and Landon decided that it was too late to go after the Team Plasma boss Bronius, but instead go back to the Pokémon to have their balls healed and then rest for the night. They found some neat café on the pier on which they had supper. And after that, they went back to the centre and drifted on off into a deep sleep. Well, that was Sophia and Pedro. Landon laid there worrying about his poor Sandshrew. It was his first Pokemon, and it was his utter most favorite. He always used it for battles. Its roll technique always got the job done. He found it really hard to get to sleep since he kept thinking about his Sandshrew and what nasty things Team Plasma were doing to it.

The next day, they woke up. After having breakfast, they walked towards the Plaza, and eventually the exit to the city. They came to North Road, which leads onto Route Four, which is a desert. Standing in their way was some blond girl – whose hair was too long that it kept tripping her over – and she looked pretty dumb. She walked up to them and utters the worst and most insulting stuff ever.

"I am Joanne Isabella and I am the biggest racist person in this world! I don't like other people from different cultures since I am scared that they will take over my own one – which is a big lie since I'm only racist just because I am a heartless dumb-dork," she said. Sophia could not believe what was coming out of this girl's mouth. Someone had to put a stop to it. This girl deserves to have soap stuffed up her mouth, so that it can clean it sparkling clean – like all good southerner girls should be like: calm, cute, friendly, and most importantly, forgiving, and welcoming to strangers – just like Sophia. A large crowd had gathered by now to see what was going on, so Sophia decided to use this lesson to show the error of Joanne's way.

"You are a racist!" yelled Sophia. "And in this town, we do not tolerate stuff behavior. Stop it now or else I will have to punish you now!"

"I will never do something like that, dumb-dork! I am above the law. I think I can even get away with first degree murder!" laughed Joanne. The smirk on her face made Sophia want to punch straight in the face. But she knew she had to sort this out safe and clean.

"Then I will challenge you to a Pokemon battle," Sophia stood up bravely.

"Challenge accepted." Joanne grabbed for her balls and took two out. "It will be a double battle. Jynx and Registeel - let us perform some racist act!"

"Tepig and Pansage - let us teach this girl not to be racist!" said Sophia, has she taken out her Pokemon, who stare sneeringly at the disrespectful Pokémon of Joanne Isabella. "Let us go all fallout! Let us give this audience a battle they will remember!"

Tepig charged at the Jinx, which tried to perform its Lovely Kiss, which if succeeded would have caused Tepig to fall asleep. But Tepig was really quick and blasted a flame of fire at the Jinx, knocking it out. The Registeel came from behind and shot Tepig with its Flash Cannon, knocking the Pokémon out. It was up to Pansage to defeat this legendary Pokémon. Pansage tried to perform seed bomb but it didn't work. The Registeel wasn't affected by Pansage's attack. It looked as if Pansage was going to be defeated by the seemingly undefeatable Registeel when the enemy Pokemon started to glow red, and then it started flicker from glowing red and not glowing red. Suddenly it exploded. It knocked itself out and nearly knocked Pansage out, but the Pansage was able to dodge for cover behind a garbage tip. Joanne was defeated.

"Give it up!" said Sophia, "you racist comments hurt people!"

"I will never ever give up my racist rants and remarks!" screamed Joanne. This gave Sophia no choice. With the point of her finger, Sophia's Tepig charged at Joanne, who realizing what was going on had no choice but to run off into the direction of the desert, which was ironically in the north. Tepig made sure that some of its fire balls hit Joanne in the butt, forcing her to run even faster. Everyone in the crowd cheered, including Team Rocket – Todd, Suzy, and Anarchy – who were hiding but were also glad that the racist had been defeated, even if it was done by Sophia.

After the crowd had congratulated her and then disappeared, they wandered towards the gate. Sophia looked up at Landon, who had sighed hope in his eyes. He was eager ready to reclaim his stolen Pokemon. "We will get it back," Sophia promise. "Even if it means that we have to defeat every single Team Plasma member. We will get it back, trust me." Landon nodded his head, happy that he had friends with him. And they wandered through the gate, put on some goggles, and then walked into the unforgiving desert.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

_Author's note/ I are going to have a break from writing this fanfic. I will come back to it later in the year. I am going to write a short Twilight fanfic before doing the Hunger Games fanfic that people have been requesting me to do. I hope you liked this fanfic, since I put a lot of work and effort into it. Till next time, see you laters._ _Friendly regards and God bless, Ebony Brown._


End file.
